


Game of Life

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Alexandria and her cousin, Monique, discover the game that they have been hooked on, is not just a game.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandria

 

''Oh, Another chatroom opened!'' I yelled excitedly as I flopped onto my bed. I smiled as I pulled up the Mystic Messenger app on my phone. I saw that I had a missed call from 707. He was my favorite boy in the whole game. I relate so much to him. We both love computers, Video Games, and memes. If he was real, he'd be my perfect match. Oh well, a girl can fantasize, right?

''Oh, Seven, I'm here, baby.'' I swooned as I pressed the button to call him back. After the phone call with him, I finished the chatroom, and exited out of the game. As I was about to lock my phone, 707's theme song started to play. Which meant someone was calling me. I quickly answered it.

''What's up, girlie?''

''Hey Bitch, what you up to?'' My cousin,Monique, said from the other line.

''Nun. Just got off the phone with my baby daddy.'' I sighed happily.

''Bitch , you wish he was your baby daddy.'' Monique laughed. She's right. How can a make believe person treat me better than my own boyfriend? That's what's so sad.

''Don't be crushing my dreams, hoe.''

''Anyway, listen. So you know that contest I entered months ago at the Asian Supermarket?''

''The one where you could win a car?''

''Yeah, So bitch I won the grand prize!''

''What? Lucky You! You get a new car.'' I was happy for her. She's been wanting a new car for a while. Maybe now she'd give me her old one.

''No, girl, that wasn't the grand prize.''

''Yes it was. I remember that vividly.''

''Girl, I'm telling you, that wasn't it. The grand prize was a trip to South Korea!''

''Hold on, what? Stop lyin'."

''Im not! They said I can take another person with me and Im taking you, Bih!'' She yelled happily.

I screamed. I was so excited. I've always wanted to visit Asia and here I am about to do it .

''No way! When do we leave? How long are we staying? What do I need to bring? I have so many questions!''

''We leave Monday, we're staying for a month and bring everything that you need. You better be packed. If not, then your ass is getting left!''

''Monday? Bitch, today is friday!''

''Duh. Is L gonna let you go?'' I can just hear her smiling over the phone. I rolled my eyes at the mention of my boyfriend's name. We haven't been on good terms lately. He is not a pleasant person and he makes me feel like shit when I want him to stand up for me. He lets his parents talk horrible about me and he just lets them. What kind of person that so called 'loves' you would do that?

''He is not my daddy! He can't tell me where I can and can't go!'' I yelled at her. ''You better make sure Mufasa is okay with it.''

''You be calling him daddy, tho.''

''And you in love with Kunta.''

''Haha. Chill. L is gonna make you stay.'' 

''No he won't. You need to make sure your husband isn't gonna try and take Buddha back to Nigeria.''

''Leave Malachi out of this. My son has nothing to do with you and Kevin's beef.''

''Just like L has nothing to do with us leaving the country.''

''Sure, girlie. Whatever you say.''

''You just better not be a hoe!'' I laughed.

''Im not a hoe. Vanessa is just really flirty.'' She tried to defend herself. Vanessa is what she calls her vagina. It's weird to me but apparently people actually name their privates.

''Anyway, Im finna go pack now. I'll call you later.'' She finally said. I could hear Malachi crying the background.

''Im so excited! Bye!''


	2. Korean Vacation

Monday came quickly. Monique let my uncle drive her car while we were gone. I was so excited that I was bouvhing on my heels as we boared the air plane.

''We're gonna be here for 18 hours, I hope you can keep yourself busy.'' I laughed as Monique by the window.

''I got my phone and some books. Im good.'' She pulled out her pillow and wrapped it around her neck.

''You're gonna be asleep the whole time, watch.'' I plopped next to her, pulling my blanket into my lap.

''You don't know my life!'' She laughed, placing in her headphones. Moments later, she was snoring.

''I told you.'' I giggled then looked out of the window. The sky was so pretty. I still can't believe that we were on an airplane heading to South Korea. We were going to have so much fun. I just knew it.


	3. Temporary New Home

''Welcome Alexandria and Monique!'' A male voice greeted us as we walked up the sidewalk to a large Victorian looking house.

The man was tall, slim, and had very long arms. He had short black hair with streaks of teal through it. His eyes were the same teal blue as the streaks in his hair. He had on a grey t-shirt, dark green army fatigue cargo pants, and black combat boots. He actually looked like he was in the military.

''Hi!'' I said shaking the mans hand.I couldn't help but blush at how cute he was.

''My name is Jihyun Kim and you'll be staying in my father's place for the entirety of your trip.'' He smiled. His dog tags clanked together as he walked closer to us.

''Awesome!'' Monique said. 

'I'll take your bags if you'll follow me inside.'' Jihyun smiled again and lead us into the house.

''This is so beautiful.'' I said in awe as I looked around.

''I know right.'' Monique agreed.

''So Ladies, I'll give you a tour.'' 

''This is the master bedroom.'' He opened a lime green colored door. The room was completely light purple with a large queen sized bed in the center. The room had a large flat screen tv, a desk, and a large wooden dresser in the far corner.

''Mine!'' Monique ran into the room and plopped on the bed. The bed had lacy royal purple and black sheets on it. Jihyun and I laughed as he pulled her luggage into the room.

''C'mon Cuz, we gotta see the rest!'' I said, in between laughter. She sat up and came back out of the room.

''The bathroom is right across from the master bedroom, right here.'' He motioned to a white door right in front of us.

''Follow me , please.'' He said as we walked back into the living room.

''This is the other bedroom.'' We stopped in front of a light pink colored door. He opened it to reveal a room that was significantly smaller than the other room. However, it did have the same Victorian theme. The walls were a light red with the bed having a darker red and black lace design on it. 

''Mine.'' I mocked Monique as I walked into my room. Monique playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

''I still got the bigger room.''

''Whatevs. Mine is sexier.'' I flipped my hair at her.

'' The washer and dryer are downstairs in the basement. I live and work in the attic, so if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.'' Jiyun said sweetly, placing my bags into my room.

''You'll be here with us?''

''Yes but It's a studio apartment upstairs so I only come down when I need to leave, other than that, you won't even know Im here.'' He said cheerfully.

''Oh okay, I guess. Thank you for letting us stay here.'' I said 

''You ladies enjoy yourselves, alright?'' He waved at us as he walked out of the room.


	4. Boring

''What should we do?'' Monique said from the kitchen. She was making omlettes and they smelled really good.

''I have no idea, Cuz.'' I was flicking through the television , specifically looking for K-dramas. There didn't seem to be any on.

''Wanna go out? I mean, we could sight see.''

''That's true. I wonder if our supervisor is home.'' 

''That's not what he is.'' Monique laughed ''He more like security.''

''Or our dad.'' I laughed.

''He could be Zaddy. He is kind of cute.''

''Monique.''

''What?'' She was giggling.

''Look at me.'' I turned my body to look at her. She turned around and looked at me. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

''This right here.'' I pointed to myself then back to her. ''Im not playing this game.''

''Haha. Sure. Besides, Jay would be better suited for me.''

''That is not that man's name.''

''Well I don't know how to say his real name so Imma call him Jay.''

''You can't just call people what you want to.'' I laughed.

''I betcha he answers to it.'' She replied.

''Wanna watch Youtube?'' She said carrying two plates of omelettes towards me.

''Who do you wanna see?'' I said taking one of the plates from her. They smelled awesome. I couldn't wait to dig in.

''Hmmm. Markimoo.'' She opened her laptop that was sitting on the table in front of us and opened up Youtube.

''Have you ever heard of the Bong ghost?''

''No, what is that?''

''It's some horror comic but it's animated. Dashie read it. Let's watch it.'' I took her laptop and pulled up the video. It's been a while since I saw this video . All I could remember about it was that it was a ghost that haunted an apartment complex in Korea.


	5. Cat Cafe

''Are you girls okay?'' Jihyun said coming into the living room. Monique and I were both sitting on the couch on our phones, talking to imaginary boys like we normally do.

''Yeah, why?'' I paused the game and looked up to him.

''You girls have been here for two days and haven't left. I was just a little concerned.'' He walked closer to us to where he was right on the side of the couch.

''Oh, yeah. We just can't decide what to do.'' I smiled sheepishly at him.

''You ain't gotta lie , craig.'' Monique said still not looking up from her phone. ''She's just afraid to leave, like the Bong ghost is gonna get her or something.''

''Shuddup!''

''Oh.'' Jihyun started to laugh. ''That's just a myth used to scare little children.''

''..Right.'' I said still not convinced that a lady wouldn't come and eat my face off.

''Tell you what, how about I take the both of you to my favorite cafe?''

''Really?''

''Yes. It'll be fun.''

''Let's do it!''

....

Jihyun was nice enough to take us to a cafe. What he didn't tell us is that it was a cat cafe. There were cats and kittens everywhere. I was so in love ! Jihyun was also nice enough to translate for the baristas that didn't speak English and order our drinks for us. We sat down in a booth in the middle of the cafe. He brought us some of his favorite desserts as well.

''So, what do you think?'' Jihyun said as he stirred his drink.

''This is so cool. Thanks Jay.'' Monique smiled at him.

''Stop flirting.'' I whispered.

''So? Don't be jealous.'' She whispered back.

While we were chatting, Jihyun's phone rang. He stood up, retrieved it from his pocket, and answered it.

''Excuse me, ladies.'' He bowed before walking outside.

''See you ran him away.'' I laughed as I picked up one of the doughnuts from the pile in the center of the table. 

''He'll be back. He knows he wants this thick , sexy , chocolate.'' Monique smacked her hips and giggled.

''How do you know he likes big girls?'' I said as a black cat with green eyes hopped into my lap.

''Girl, noone can resist my charms.'' We both shared a laugh. Moments later, Jihyun came back.

''I do apologize but my father needs me. I'll see you girls back at home.'' He bowed before waving goodbye.

''Bye Jay!'' We both said.

''Mr. Han, you can not take the cats home.'' We heard a female voice say from behind us.

''Did you heard that? She said Mr. Han.'' Monique said, tapping me on the shoulder.

''So? Im sure Han is a common surname in Korea.''

''Assistant Kang, Just look at her. She is almost as beautiful as Elizabeth 3rd.'' A masculine voice replied.

''Oh come on, Alex. That's too close.''

''Nah, you're just tripping.''

''Im going to look.''

''Girl, leave those people alone.'' She completely ignored me and peeked over the top of our booth behind us. She turned back around so quickly that she scared away the cat that I was playing with.

''Kitty come back.'' I reached for the cat but it disappeared under another table.

''You sacred the kitty aw-what's wrong?'' I looked at Monique and she looked like she saw a ghost.

''Bitch, look behind us.''

''No, Im not about to spy on people.''

''Bitch, just look.'' She pushed me. I sighed and against my better judgement, I peeked over the booth. My jaw dropped as I saw what she was so shocked about. Four booths away from us, in the back corner, sat a man and a woman who looked like two of the characters from Mystic Messenger, Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang. I mean they looked exactly like them.

''...Thats some , uh, nice cosplay, right?'' I picked up my drink and took a sip, trying my hardest to shake the thought of a game being real.

''Alex, are you serious right now?''

Before I could reply, a loud humming was heard. It sounded like a motorcycle. Moments later, a man with silvery grey hair walked in. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, black tinted sunglasses, grey pants, and black shoes. He walked right passed us to the back booth. His ponytail bouncd on his back as he walked.

''What an annoying mode of transportation.'' The Jumin look-a-like said.

''Oh shut it , asshole.'' The silver haired man replied.

''..Is that Zen?''I whispered watching the man intently. He was really handsome like Zen in the game often says he is.

''It must be.''

''Oi, where is everyone else?'' The man asked taking off his sunglasses.

''I don't know. '' The woman replied. ''Check the chatroom.''

''You know something I noticed.'' Monique said , looking down at her phone.

''What?''

''I haven't had a chat yet. It's been three hours.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' I pulled out my phone as well. Just as I opened the app, my phone chimed to signify that a new chat opened up. Monique's did the same.

''Wait a minute...'' She said ''I can see your screenname.''

''What?'' I quickly opened the chat. She was telling the truth. I could see me, Monique, and Zen. This was so weird.

 

Zen: Hello Alexandria and Nikki.

Nikki: Hi Lovely Zen.~

Alexandria: Hey Zen.

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Zen: Yoosung ! Where are you? We're waiting!

Yoosung: Sorry! I got a little tied up.

Nikki: Probably playing LOLOL. ^^

Yoosung: No ;;

Yoosung: Well, yes but it's not my fault!

Zen: Then who's is it??

Yoosung: Seven's! T.T

707 has entered the chatroom

707: Hiya! Hey Hey!

Nikki: Nice entrance , Sev~!

707: Thank you! ^^

707: Anyway, Yoosung and I r on the way!

Zen: Well, hurry up. There's too many cats here. I swear im going to be sick. >.<

Yoosung: Let's get going , Seven!

707: Right

707: See ya!

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

707 has left the chatroom.

Zen: Sorry girls, we're meeting for lunch. 

Nikki: It's fine. Come back and chat, k?

Zen: Of course.

Zen: Bye Alexandria.

Zen: Bye Nikki.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Alexandria has left the chatroom.

Nikki has left the chatroom.

 

''...I guess you were right....'' I sat staring at my screen absolutely dumbfounded. 

''You'll learn to listen to me one day.'' Monique laughed. ''Still, I can't believe that they are real.''

''.....I just. I dunno, man. I feel like my whole life is a lie.'' 

''Just chill, bruh. You doing the most right now.''

''What do you mean?! I just found out that the people we've been talking to are real! How can you be so calm about it?'' I was seriously freaking out right now. This was making me second guess every game that I have ever played in my life.

''Well, I've been dreaming about this. Im just glad it came true!''

''THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE SEVEN ZERO SEVEN IS HERE!'' A loud voice came from the front of the cafe, causing everyone to look towards the door. There standing in all his glory was my crush in the entire game, 707. Standing beside him , looking quite embarrassed was cute little Yoosung.

''That's your bae, Alex.'' Monique laughed and nudged me. I blushed and looked back down at the table. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

''Hey, Seven, welcome back.'' The barista said cheerfully. 707 shot her a peace sign and smiled.

''Way to make a scene, Luciel. The woman, who Im now convinced is Jaehee, said. Annoyance very noticeable in her voice.

''Wait.'' 707 said pulling out his phone. Yoosung tried to look over his shoulder but was too short.

''What is it?'' Yoosung tilted his head cutely to the side. Interested in what made his friend stop walking.

707 ignored him and walked around with his phone out in front of him. It started beeping like a metal detector.

''What is he doing now?'' Zen stood up and watched 707 walk around.

''It seems as if he is looking for something.'' Jaehee replied wiping her glasses.

''Saeyoung is always up to something. Maybe the hacker is here.'' Jumin said.

When he finally made it to our booth, his phone started beeping like crazy. My heart was beating furiously in my chest. I was so nervous.

''Ah! I knew it!'' He gave Monique and I a grin. Yoosung stood apologetically behind him.

''Seven! Leave the ladies alone.'' Yoosung said. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Alexandria and Nikki! How nice to finally meet you!'' 707 said happily.

''WHAT?''


	6. Meeting At Last

''WHAT?'' Yoosung's face showed pure surprise. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin walked over to our booth.

''What is going on? Why are you disturbing these ladies?'' Jumin said, looking very irritated.

''Did you hear what Seven said?'' Yoosung looked to the older man.

''No.'' Jumin looked down to Yoosung.

''Uh, Hi guys.'' Monique brought the attention back to us. Jumin looked from Yoosung to Monique and raised an eyebrow.

''Why does your voice sound so familiar?'' Jumin said back to her. ''Have we met?''

''Nope!'' Monique said , proudly. ''But we have talked on the phone a lot.''

''We have?'' Jumin looked a little surprised.

''Come on Jumin! It's Nikki!'' 707 said , ecstatically bouncing on his heels. The others around him looked at us with shocked expressions on their faces.

''From the messenger?'' Zen asked

''Yup!'' Monique replied. She pushed me out of the booth so that she could stand up. I stumbled before I stood up as well. I was blushing so bad that I couldn't look at any of them in the eye.

''And this is Alexandria!'' I jumped at the mention of my name. She patted me on the back.

''Hm. Very nice to meet you, finally.'' Jumin said , reaching out his hand for a handshake. A light pink blush visible on his face. Monique pushed his hand out of the way and pulled him into a hug. The older man was in shock.

''You're even more handsome in person.'' Monique said as she was hugging him. She released him and smiled. Jumin coughed to try and cover up him blushing.

''Wonderful to meet you.'' Jaehee reached from my hand. I looked at her and smiled, shaking the older woman's hand.

''You too, Jaehee.''

''You're two are so gorgeous.'' Zen grabbed my hand and Monique's and kissed both of them. I blushed and Monique giggled.

''Thanks , Zenny!''

''Yoosung, you're so cute!'' Monique pulled him into a hug. With her being taller than him, his head was laying between her breasts. The younger boy blushed.

''T-Thanks N-Nikki.'' He stuttered out. She released him and he giggled slightly.

''Seven!'' Monique called out. 707 was the only one that didn't say anything now. 707 was standing behind Jumin with their backs against each other.

''Luciel? Aren't you gonna say anything?'' Jaehee replied. ''It's quite rude to not greet the girls.''

''Oh,sorry.'' 707 walked straight to Monique and gave her a big hug. Monique squealed as he squeezed her tightly.

''I finally got to meet you , Sev! You're so tall. '' Monique laughed.

''It's nice to meet you to , Nik!'' He gave her a excited smile and a high five. He then walked over to me. Seven towered over me as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks tinted red.

''Uh, Hi, Xan.'' Seven said . I forced myself to look up at him. He was so cute in person. 

''Hello, Seven.'' I choked out. He turned his head to look at me. His golden eyes looking me up and down.

''It's, uh, very nice to meet you. You're really beautiful.''

''T-Thanks , Seven. D-Do you really mean that?'' I stuttered out.

''Of course.'' 707 looked right into my eyes. I smiled at his comment.

''Ahem.'' Jumin cleared his throat to get our attention. We both looked in his direction.

''Why don't we all sit down?'' He said. Monique was holding his hand.

We all walked to the back booth were Jumin and Jaehee were originally sitting. Monique sat between Jumin and Zen with Yoosung and Jaehee sitting across from them. I sat on the end next to Yoosung and Seven sat on the end next to Jaehee.

''So how long have you two been in Korea?'' Yoosung asked

''Two days. We're on vacation.'' 

''Oh? For how long?''

''A month. I won a trip for the two of us.'' Monique said proudly. Seven was looking at me the whole time, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. It was making me nervous. I couldn't take it any more. I stood up from the table.

''Where are you going , Britt?'' Monique called out to me. I shot her a mean look.

''Britt? Who's Britt?''

''Oh, right. Brittney is Alexandria's middle name. She goes by it back home.'' Monique said giggling. She knew I hated being called that.She also knew that I will curse her out later on.

''Im going to smoke, asshole.'' I replied, putting an emphasis on the curse word.

''Oh you smoke? I'll go with you.'' Zen said as he squeezed passed Jaehee and Seven.

''Zenny, I thought you quit?'' Monique questioned the actor.

''Well, I did but after the whole 'Echo Girl' incident, I started back.'' He answered.

''I'm coming too.'' Seven said , getting up and following me and Zen.

We walked outside of the cafe. I walked to the side of the building, opened my purse, and pulled out my cigarettes. I placed one in my mouth and lit it. 

''Are you enjoying South Korea so far?'' Zen released a puff of smoke and looked at me. I inhaled and nodded.

''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THERE'S A FIRE!'' 707 suddenly started yelling walking in front Zen and I. We both looked at each other then back to Seven. Before Zen could say anything, Seven knocked both of the cigarettes out of our hands and stepped on them.

''What the hell?'' I said, looking at Seven.

''Smoking is bad for your health. Dr. Seven is here to save lives!'' He said proudly with his hands on his hips. Zen sighed in defeat.

''Well, he's not wrong. I didn't need it anyway.''

''But still...'' I started.

''I know. Im going to go back in now.'' Zen waved and walked back into the cafe, sneezing.

''Ugh.'' I sighed . I hope Seven knows that cigarettes aren't cheap.

''I know you're mad at me.'' 707 said walking closer to me. I blushed with him being so close.

''So how about I take you for a ride to make it up to you?'' His golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

''A ride ? In your car?''

''Yeah, I can give you a tour of the city.''

''Okay.'' I gave him a slight smile. I wasn't even sure if I said the right thing. I've never been so nervous talking to a guy in my life. Why does he make me feel so weak?

''Really? Great! Let's go, Xan.''


	7. Night Out

Seven and I walked to the parking lot behind the cafe. We were quiet the entire walk. Maybe he was nervous just like I was? We stopped in front of a leopard print Lamborghini. He walked to the passenger door and opened it for me.

''Thank you.'' I said, sliding into the leather seat. He closed the door then did a mini jog around the front of the car to the driver's side.

He got into the car and started the ignition. The car purred to life. It caused small vibrations to go through the seats. He then pulled out of the parking lot.

''This car is so nice, Seven.'' I said as we pulled up to a red light. He looked over to me and smiled.

''You know you can call me Saeyoung, right?'' He said

''But you told me I can still call you Seven.'' I tilted my head to observe more of the car.

''I know. I'm just reminding you.'' He chuckled. ''I'm glad you like the car.''

''How many girls have you had in here?'' I asked looking him right in his face. His face dropped as if I broke his heart.

''One.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, just you.'' He looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was hurt by the comment. He turned his head back to the road as the light turned green. Awkward silence filled the car.

''S-sorry, Seven.'' I said, trying to break the silence.

''You've been hurt , Xan. Trust me, I know but you don't have to be on your guard with me. I told you I would never dream of hurting you, I meant every word.''

''...I know, Seven. I'm sorry.''

''Don't be sorry, Xan. You're tired of being hurt and I understand that.'' Seven said as if he was reading me like a book.

''I know things aren't going well with your boyfriend. Just know that I'm not here to try and take advantage of you. I would never. You're precious to me. I've told you this before but I'll say it as many times as I have to for you to believe me. I care deeply for you. Dare I say , I love you , Xan.''

''What?''

''Am I jealous of your boyfriend? Absolutely. Would I take advantage of the situation? Never. I want you to be happy. You have done what noone else could ever do.''

''No. You're not gonna go passed that first statement, Seven.'' I said, still in disbelief.

''What? That I said I love you?''

''Y-Yeah.''

''I do love you , Xan. Like I said, I know that you have a boyfriend but that doesn't stop me from loving you. Even if we never go farther than this friendship, I'll always be here to protect you. I pray that God will let you stay in my life. I need you. ''

''When did you get so sentimental?'' I let out an awkward laugh.

''I just wanted to tell you in person, Xan. That's all. Am I making you uncomfortable?'' Seven asked , concern evident in his voice.

''...Uh no?''

''I understand.'' Seven chuckled. ''It's okay. It was kind of weird saying all of that anyway.''

'You're telling me.' I sighed to myself. I actually do feel comfortable around Seven. I mean on the messenger, we talked everyday about any and everything. He is like my best friend. Granted, he told me he loved me in past conversations, I always took it as a friendly type thing. 

''Blah!'' I yelled, startling Seven and making him swerve slightly. He looked over to me with a surprised look on his face.

''What was that for?''

''I just felt weird. I'm fine now.'' I laughed at my best friend. Could I call him that? Maybe I should I ask.

''You look weird.'' He laughed. 

''Seven?''

''Yeah?''

''Can I say something weird?'' I nervously said.

''Couldn't be any weirder than what I said earlier. What's up?''

''....You're my best friend.'' Seven quickly glanced at me then back to the road. A smile crept upon his face.

''You're my best friend too, Xan and you always will be.''

We drove around the city , stopping at different stores and parks. It was so beautiful at night. It was so bright and busy. Seven made the whole trip fun. We took pictures everywhere we went. We often got funny looks from people but each time I thought about it, Seven would pull me into another store or take another picture.

Hours had passed before we finally made it back to his car. He had an arm full of bags. It wasn't anything that I bought, Seven bought a lot of stuff for me , even though I told him not to. He was slick and bought it when I walked away. He opened his trunk and dropped all of the bags into it.

Seven unlocked his car and just as I was about to open the door, he opened it for me. He smiled and got into the driver side.

''I had so much fun , Seven.''

''I'm so glad. That makes me happy.'' Seven beamed. I couldn't help but smile with him. His smile was contagious. I realized that I haven't heard from Monique in a while. I reached into my purse and pulled out of my phone.

''9:30?!'' I yelled as I read the digital numbers on the screen. ''Geez we've been gone for six hours.''

''Yeah? Huh, didn't feel that long.'' Seven shrugged. I dialed Monique's number and put the phone to my ear. It rung three times before she picked up.

''Ayeeee!'' She screeched into my ear. ''Where are you?''

''Sorry, I've been with Seven.'' I said. ''Where you?''

''Ohhhh! You been having fun with Saeyoung?'' She giggled. 

''Actually yes!'' 

''Good. Don't have too much fun. You'll end up taking a mixed kid back home. Haha.''

''Ugh! Shuddup!''

''Bitch, Im in a limo! Jumin is showing me around in a limo!''

''I bet you're happy.'' Im actually glad she's having fun. This is a well needed break for the both of us.

''Oh yes, Girl, he bought me a diamond choker. Real diamonds! I almost died.'' 

''Who is that?'' I heard Jumin's deep voice in the background.

''It's Alexandria.'' Monique replied. ''She with Seven.''

''Im sure she's in great hands with Saeyoung.'' Jumin said. ''Hang up the phone.''

''Welp, Sorry girl, Daddy want's me to get off of the phone.'' Monique said

''I'll meet you back at home, savvy?''

''Prolly not! Bye girlie!''

''Stay off of that grown man!''

''He wants me , Bitch!'' She laughed before the phone hung up. I laughed before reality hit.

''Ugh.'' I shivered at all of the horrible things that she would do to Jumin. Then again, Jumin might like it. 

''Something wrong?''

''Well, Im sure Monique is going to scar Jumin.'' I sighed putting my phone back into my purse.

''He's into that sort of stuff.'' Seven laughed. ''Can you imagine him putting her against the wall?''

''Kill the visual, Jesus.'' I covered my eyes.

''I know I won't be going home tonight.''

''Why?''

''Monique has the key.''

''You could always stay the night with me.''

''.....what?''

''You could stay with me.''

''....uh...'' I was still struck by how bold he was being. 

''No weird stuff, I promise.''

''I trust you, God Seven. Besides, I can actually see your house, It looked so cool in the messenger.''

''It's cool in real life too.'' He winked at me.


	8. Stay the Night

It was about 10:30 by the time we arrived at Seven's place. It was really nice, if you ignore all of the empty cans, chip bags, and cords that littered the floor. I walked down the steps into the living room still looking around and avoiding the hazards all around.

''Welcome to my house~!'' He stood proudly with his arms open. ''Make yourself at home, Xan.''

''Thank you.''

''Oh right! Stay right there, I have something for you.'' Seven winked before running into his raised bedroom to a box. I tilted my head in curiosity. What could he possibly have for me? After a few minutes or searching, Seven walked back to me with his hands behind his back.

''Close your eyes.''

''Seven...'''

''I know . I know. Just close them.'' I sighed and closed my eyes.

''Okay! Open them!''

I did exactly what I was told and looked at the item that Seven had in his hands. I couldn't believe it.

''Meowy?'' I said, taking the robotic cat from him.

''Yup! I told you I made him for you. I just didn't know how to get him to you.''

''Seven...I can't..'''

''Why not? He's yours.''

''But...''

''But nothing! A perfect gift for the perfect girl.'' He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I tried to hold back tears but I couldn't. I started crying right into his chest. Im assuming Seven knew what was happening because he started to slowly stroke my hair.

''I love you , Xan'' Seven whispered, kissing the top of my head.

''Seven...I...'' I was honestly at a lost for words. I didn't know what to say.

''Shh. It's okay.'' He released me from the hug. ''Im going to get us some dinner, I'll be back soon. If you need some clothes to wear, just wear some of mine. Extra towels are in the closet, okay?''

All I could do was nod. My mind was still stuck on everything that he has said to me today.

''Good girl.'' He kissed my forehead again before walking out of the door. I stood in the middle of his living room , holding Meowy. I shook my head and placed Meowy on the table a long with my bag.

'' I should take a shower.'' I said to myself. I grabbed my phone and headed into Seven's room.I opened the drawer and pulled out the first shirt that I saw which was a bright red shirt. I dug further into the drawer until I found a pair of shorts. I then made my way to the closet to get a towel and then to the bathroom. I sat on the side of the tub and turned the water on. While I waited for the water to get warm, I decided to check the messenger.

Alexandria has entered the chatroom.

Zen: Hey Alexandria!

Jaehee Kang: Hello.

Yoosung: Hiya!

Alexandria: Hi guys! ^^

Alexandria: and Jaehee~

Zen: lolol

Zen: Still can't get over how gorgeous you are. ^^

Yoosung: me either! I mean wow.

Yoosung: And her hair is so pretty~!

Jaehee Kang: Ignore them, Alexandria. How are you doing?

Alexandria: It's fine. It was awesome to meet you all too.

Alexandria: Im great actually. ^^

Zen: Did you leave with Saeyoung? You didn't come in behind me.

Alexandria: Yeah. Seven gave me a tour of the city.

Nikki has entered the chatroom.

Nikki: Hey!

Zen: Nikki Hi~!

Yoosung: Hey Nikki!

Jaehee Kang: Hello Nikki.

Nikki: Yo, Alex! yu still wi Sev?

Alexandria: Yeah, why?

Yoosung: You can understand her through those typos? lolol

Alexandria: Sadly;;

Nikki: Jus akn im hv fn wi jmim

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han: Nikki, where are you?

Nikki: Otside wi elba3

Zen: lolololol

Jaehee Kang: Honestly, Nikki, so many typos.

Alexandria: To translate: outside with Elizabeth 3rd.

Yoosung: How did you know that, Alexandria? I had to read it three times and I still don't understand.

Alexandria: ^^

Alexandria: She's drunk isn't she , Jumin?

Jumin Han: ....

Nikki: no! u drnk of sevs dk!

Alexandria: thought so. >.>

Alexandria: Jumin, you need to go get her before she does something stupid. Trust me.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Zen: lol

Yoosung: lolol

Alexandria: Hahaha.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, what have you done. T.T

Alexandria: Mr. Han got her drunk, now she's his problem. I just hope he's ready to face the consequences of his actions. lol

Zen: Wait, Nikki is still with Jumin?

Alexandria: Apparently.

Zen: Why? Does that mean that you're still with Seven?!

Yoosung: What's wrong , Zen? Upset that they didn't come home with you? lolol

Zen: No. They aren't married! They shouldn't be spending the night together!

Zen: Alexandria, if Seven tries to lay a hand on you, call me!

Alexandria: Calm down, I trust Seven.

Zen: Okay just still call me! Im going to call Nikki.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Yoosung: He worries so much.

Jaehee Kang: I agree but considering what happened in the past, he has a good reason to.

Yoosung: Maybe. But you saw the way Seven looks at Alexandria, he wouldn't hurt her.

Alexandria: Seven wouldn't do anything. I trust him with my life. ^^

Alexandria: Besides, it's Jumin he should be worried about, not Nikki.

Yoosung: ???

Jaehee Kang: Why do you say that?

Alexandria: Let's just say, she gets a bit.....aggressive when she's drunk. lol

Jaehee Kang : Oh My. Maybe I should check on Mr. Han.

Yoosung: Im confused. What do you mean 'aggressive'????

Alexandria: lolol you're so cute.

Jaehee Kang: Alexandria, Yoosung, Im going to call Mr. Han.

Alexandria: Good idea Jaehee. Good Night.

Yoosung: Night!

Jaehee Kang : Then I'll be off.

Jaehee Kang : Good Night.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Nikki has left the chatroom.

Alexandria: Im guessing Jumin finally got Nikki. lol

Yoosung: lol

Alexandria. Well, Im gonna take a shower. Goodnight Yoosung. ~<3

Yoosung: Im going to play some LOLOL before bed. Good night Alexandria.

Yoosung: Tell Seven I said hi!

Alexandria: I will. ^^ Bye~

Alexandria has left the chatroom.

I laughed at myself thinking about Jumin's situation with Monique. I turned on the music on my phone, took off of my clothes, and climbed into the warm shower. The water felt so good on my body.

Now what am I supposed to do

When I want you in my world

How can I want you for myself

When I'm already someone's girl?

''Really? of all the songs why would that one play?'' I said a loud. Don't you just hate it when song's play that exactly describes your life? I sure do but I just love Erykah Badu. So of course, I didn't change it.

First time that I saw you boy

It was a warm and sunny day

All I know is I wanted you

I really hoped you look my way

I couldn't help but sing a long. I hated it because I was thinking of Seven the whole time. I know Im wrong but at the same time, it felt so right.

Then you smiled at me

So warm and sweet

I could not speak

You make me feel like a little bitty girl

What do you do to me ?

I turned off of the water and climbed out of the shower. I dried off my body and put on Seven's shirt. It was like a dress on me. I giggled and then put my hair in a ponytail. Gathering up all of my clothes and the wet towel, I left out of the bathroom. I saw Seven sitting on the couch facing the television.

''Seven!'' I called out to him. He didn't turn around. Was he ignoring me or did he have his headphones in? I put the clothes in a pile by Seven's room and I walked towards him.

''Seven'' I called again. Still no movement from him. Fine, I knew how to get his attention. I crept behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my breasts were sitting on his head.

''Don't ignore me, Seven!'' I laughed. Seven's headphones slid off of his head. He then turned around to face me. My heart dropped and I jumped back. That wasn't Seven.

''Hey, Im back!'' Seven called walking through the door with a large plastic bag in his hand. Seven closed the door and dropped his keys on the shelf.

''Alexandria? Saeran? What's going on?''

Saeran looked at me with a deep red blush on his face and then back to Seven. I was frozen in place.

''S-She thought I was you.'' Saeran said calmly, closing his eyes.

''Oh.'' Seven chuckled. ''I thought I told you that Saeran stays with me.''

''No! That was something you failed to mention, Seven!'' I yelled, still embarrassed that I had mistaken my best friend's little brother for him.

''Oh right. Right.'' He cheesed, rubbing the back of his head. ''Anyway, I got food, let's eat!''

''Sorry, Saeran.'' I whispered as I sat on the couch next to him. He turned his head to look at me.

''Please, don't talk about it. It's fine Alexandria.'' He took the plastic to-go box from Seven and handed it to me. I took it from him. After all of the food was passed out , Seven put on a movie for us to watch. He, Saeran and I had a fun time chatting and eating, once the awkwardness of the incident from earlier passed. After the movie ended, Saeran started to yawn.

''Sleepy, Little Bro?'' Seven said 

''Yes. Im going to go to sleep.'' Saeran said , standing up and streaching. ''Good night, Saeyoung.''

''Good night, Bro. Love ya.'' Seven shot him a peace sign.

''....I love you too.'' Saeran replied, with a light blush on his face.

''Night Night, Saeran.'' I smiled.

''Goodnight, Alexandria.'' He said before disappearing down the hallway. Seven yawned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

''Nice.'' I giggled.

''Right? Are you ready to go to sleep?'' Seven placed his forehead against mine.

''Kinda.'' 

''You can take my bed, I'll take the couch.'' He grabbed my hands and helped me up off the couch.

''Are you sure? I don't wanna take your bed. I could just sleep on the floor.''

''Nah, Xan, You sleep on my bed. No big deal.'' He gave me a thumbs up.

''Alternatively, I could sleep with you.'' He winked. I blushed, that honestly didn't sound like a bad idea now that I think about it.

''...S-Sure. I, uh, don't mind.'' 

''Really?'' It was Seven's turn to blush. I nodded. He smiled slightly, before grabbing my hand and walking to his bed. He went into his dresser to get some clothes. I sat on his bed while he gathered things around his room.

''Im gonna shower, you go ahead and get comfortable.'' He said disappearing into his bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom, I decided to take his advice . I laid down. His bed was so soft and comfortable. I felt like I was laying on a cloud. After about 30 minutes, Seven finally emerged, wearing a black tank top and red shorts. He tossed his old clothes into a pile and climbed into the bed with me.

''Are you alright, Xan?'' He whispered to me as he turned to face me.

''Yeah. Thanks for the fun day.''

''Anytime.'' He smiled. ''We'll have another one tomorrow. If you want.''

''I'd like that very much.'' I smiled.

''Goodnight Xan. I love you.'' He kissed me on my forehead and clapped his hands. The room suddenly went dark.

''Night Seven.''


	9. Earned It (A.K.A Stay the Night Part Two)

Monique. (2 hours earlier.)

''Aww. You're no fun, Jumin.'' I whined as Jumin brought me back into his room.

''You were trying to lick Elizabeth. That's not something humans should do.'' He gruffly said.

''Well, she looked soft.'' I shrugged laying on his soft California king bed. I laid on my side and looked at the man before me. He was tall and oh so sexy. I could just feel my mouth water wondering what his body looked like under that suit.

''What am I going to do with you, Ms. Nikki?'' He closed his eyes and gave me a chuckle. He was loosening his tie.

''You could always teach me a lesson.'' I gave him a sly smile. He opened his eyes. I could tell he was surprised by my comment as a light blush painted his cheeks.

''Is that right?'' He smiled slightly, apparently turned on. ''We should eat, first. Wouldn't want to get too full.''

''Oh.'' I was a bit taken back but I quickly shook it off. ''You could always eat me.'' I joked.

''...''His face turned redder. ''As appealing as that sounds, you should eat as well.''

''Fine.'' I giggled. ''Besides, I have to warm Vanessa up for you anyway.''

''Vanessa?'' He tilted his head cutely. ''Do I know her?''

''Nope but by the end of tonight, you'll be best friends with her.'' I winked at him.

''I dont understand. Will we have a meeting with her? I told Assistant Kang to cancel everything today.''

''Don't worry about it right now.'' I sighed. Everything goes over his head, I forgot about that. Before Jumin could say anything else, a knock came to the door.

''Mr. Han, Dinner is served.'' The voice said.

''Come Nikki.'' He held his hand out for me. I happily took it and walked with him into the living room. He pulled out the chair from the table and I sat down. I watched him walk to the front door and greet the chef. The chef smiled at me as he placed two covered plates on the table, one for me and one for Jumin, along with a tall bottle of red wine.

''Mr. Han, enjoy your night with Ms. Nikki.'' The chef bowed to both of us.

''Thank you! Night!'' I waved to the man.

''Good Night.'' Jumin said as he closed the door behind the chef. He walked over to the opposite end of the table and sat down. I smelled the top of the covering, whatever dinner was, it smelled delicious.

''What's for dinner , honey?'' I asked. Jumin placed his napkin in his lap and looked at me.

''Open it and see. I'm sure you'll be pleased.''

I opened the covering as I was told and my mouth started to instantly water. It was a large steak with cilantro, a fully loaded baked potato, and a large side of mixed vegetables. It looked amazing. This is exactly how I imagine rich people eat every night. I pulled out my phone and quickly snapped a picture.

''Why did you take a picture ?'' Jumin asked, while cutting his steak.

''I want to remember this. It looks so yummy.'' I said , sitting my phone on the table next to me.

''Stay with me and you'll eat like a Queen every night.''

''Really?''

''Of course, nothing but the best for you. How about some music while we eat?''

''Sure.'' I smiled. He stood up and walked to the stereo beside him. He grabbed the auxiliary cord, attached it to his phone, and pressed a button. Soon, music started to fill the room. He smiled and walked back to me and grabbed the bottle of wine from the center of the table.

 

There may be trouble ahead

 

But while there's moonlight

 

And music and love and romance

 

Let's face the music and dance

 

''What is this?'' I curled my face up as he poured a glass of wine for me.

''You don't like this wine?''

''No, I mean the song.''

''Ah, it's the great Frank Sinatra.'' He smiled proudly.

 

''Before the fiddlers have fled

Before they ask us to pay the bill

And while we still have the chance

Let's face the music and dance''

He started to sing with the music while tapping his foot. I could tell that he really liked the song. I was still lost.

''You don't like it?''

''This is more Alexandria's taste, honestly. I don't like this old music forreal. '' I replied , taking a sip of wine. He paused for a moment then closed the wine.

''I see.'' He looked as if he was slightly offended by what I said.

''I have a song I wanna play for you!'' I stood up and grinned. His expression changed quickly.

''For me?'' He said , sitting down. I nodded and skipped to his stereo. I unplugged his phone and replaced it with my own. After scrolling through my media library, I finally found the song that I was looking for.

''I hope you like it.'' I sat back down and started to eat.

''I'm sure I will.'' He chuckled.

 

You love me especially different every time

You keep me on my feet happily excited 

By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence

You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me 

 

I hummed along with Jill Scott's beautiful voice. I glanced at Jumin to see him looking at the stereo. He tapped his fingers on the table to the song. He seemed to like the song so far.

''You school me, give me some things to think about

Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me

You incite me to chorus, ooh

Ooh... ''

 

I started to sing which made Jumin look at me. I smiled at him.

 

''You love me especially different every time

You keep me on my feet happily excited

By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence

You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me

You school me, give me things to think about

Invite me, you ignite me, co-write me, you love me, you like me

Incite me to chorus ''

 

I sung to Jumin causing him to blush. After the song went off, he started clapping.

''I'm assuming you liked it.'' I giggled, taking another a sip of wine.

''Who is that woman?''

''Her name is Jill Scott.''

''I'll have to look her up. I must hear more.'' Jumin wiped his mouth. I was full too. 

''Did you enjoy it, dear?'' 

''Yes! It was good.'' I smiled. 

''Is something bothering you?'' Jumin said as he cleaned up the table. He stood by me as he picked up my plate.

''It's just that I wanna take a shower but I dont have any clothes.'' I pouted looking up to him. He gave me a small smile before he spoke again.

''That has already been arranged.'' He nodded slightly before taking our dirty dishes to the sink.

''What? When?''

''Assistant Kang made a few calls for me earlier. Just take a shower . Clothes are on top of my dresser for you.'' He said , calmly. I stood up and walked to him and gave him a hug, then I went into his room to take a shower.

...

Jumin and I were sitting on his couch drinking wine. I was in a pink robe with my legs laying in his lap. He was sitting on the other side of the couch in his black pinstripe pajamas. Smooth jazz was playing, my choice of course.

''This is a nice way to end a night. Don't you agree?'' He asked, sipping on his wine.

''Absolutely.'' I smiled. Soon piano music started to play from his phone. He frowned, put his wine glass down on the glass table in front of us, and picked up his phone.He sighed and stood up.

''Excuse me, I , unfortunately, have to take this.'' He stood up and walked towards his room. I gulped down another glass of wine and decided to play with Elizabeth. I stood up and stumbled slightly. Guess I didn't realized that I drunk so much. 

After a couple of tries, I finally made it to the guest bedroom where Elizabeth was. As soon as I turned on the light, she started meowing. 

''Aww pretty kitty wants tuh be freeeeee.'' I slurred stumbling over to her cage. ''Why does daddy lock you awayy?'' 

I fumbled with her cage lock before opening it up and picking her up She was sooo soft and fluffy. She meowed and rubbed her head against my chin. 

''Kitty lovesss me!'' I laughed as she purred into my neck. I started to feel hot and decided to go onto the balcony with Elizabeth.

The night was cool and the full moon was high in the sky. The stars were visible from here. 

''Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty Little ball of fur.'' I snuggled with Elizabeth as she purred. ''Happy Kitty, Sleepy kitty , purr purr purr.'' I kissed her little pink nose.

''I wonda what the messenger is doing. '' I sat Elizabeth on the ground and pulled out my phone.'' Lets seee Zen, Yoosung , Jaehee, anddd Alex. ''

 

Nikki has entered the chatroom.

Nikki: Hey!

Zen: Nikki Hi~!

Yoosung: Hey Nikki!

Jaehee Kang: Hello Nikki.

Nikki: Yo, Alex! yu still wi Sev?

Alexandria: Yeah, why?

 

'Oh, Sev n Alex sittin inna tree.' I laughed to myself as Elizabeth turned her head to the side and cutely meowing. 

 

Yoosung: You can understand her through those typos? lolol

Alexandria: Sadly;;

Nikki: Jus akn im hv fn wi jmim

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

Jumin Han: Nikki, where are you? 

''Uh Oh Elly, we might be in trouble.'' I laughed as I read more of the chat. Then again, being in trouble with Korean daddy might not be too bad. He could make sure Im punished. I blushed at my own thoughts.

Nikki: Otside wi elba3

Zen: lolololol

Jaehee Kang: Honestly, Nikki, so many typos.

Alexandria: To translate: outside with Elizabeth 3rd.

Yoosung: How did you know that, Alexandria? I had to read it three times and I still don't understand.

Alexandria: ^^

Alexandria: She's drunk isn't she , Jumin?

Jumin Han: ....

Nikki: no! u drnk of sevs dk!

Alexandria: thought so. >.>

Alexandria: Jumin, you need to go get her before she does something stupid. Trust me.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Zen: lol

Yoosung: lolol

Alexandria: Hahaha.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, what have you done. T.T

Alexandria: Mr. Han got her drunk, now she's his problem. I just hope he's ready to face the consequences of his actions. lol

Zen: Wait, Nikki is still with Jumin?

Alexandria: Apparently.

Zen: Why? Does that mean that you're still with Seven?!

Yoosung: What's wrong , Zen? Upset that they didn't come home with you? lolol

Zen: No. They aren't married! They shouldn't be spending the night together!

Alexandria: Calm down, I trust Seven.

Zen: Okay just still call me! Im going to call Nikki.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Yoosung: He worries so much.

Jaehee Kang: I agree but considering what happened in the past, he has a good reason to.

Yoosung: Maybe. But you saw the way Seven looks at Alexandria, he wouldn't hurt her.

''Oh yeah.'' I giggled. ''Sae loves Alex. She should just tell him how she feels. I know he luh ha toooo.'' 

Alexandria: Seven wouldn't do anything. I trust him with my life. ^^

Alexandria: Besides, it's Jumin he should be worried about, not Nikki.

Yoosung: ???

Jaehee Kang: Why do you say that?

Alexandria: Let's just say, she gets a bit.....aggressive when she's drunk. lol

Jaehee Kang : Oh My. Maybe I should check on Mr. Han.

Yoosung: Im confused. What do you mean 'aggressive'????

Alexandria: lolol you're so cute.

Jaehee Kang: Alexandria, Yoosung, Im going to call Mr. Han.

Alexandria: Good idea Jaehee. Good Night.

Yoosung: Night!

Jaehee Kang : Then I'll be off.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

 

''Haha. Zen has nothing to worry about. I think Im in the best care in the world.''

I wonder how long I have until Jumin comes to get me. I looked to Elizabeth, she was cleaning her paws. I see why Jumin and Saeyoung are so obsessed with her. She is actually a very pretty girl. 

''Imagine if you were real, i'd neva have a chance wif jumin.'' I laughed. She meowed as if she were thanking me. I glanced back at the chat.

''Her beauty doesn't compare to yours.'' I almost dropped my phone over the railing. He scared me and Elizabeth.

''Dont do thattt.'' I whined as he walked towards us. He rubbed his fingers through his hair.

''I apologize , if I startled you.'' He then looked to the banister to Elizabeth. 

''Why did you let her out?''

''She needs air.'' I smiled.

''You should come in.'' Jumin commanded. He walked to Elizabeth, picked her up, and grabbed my hand. He brought both of us back inside. 

''You sit on the couch. I'll return Elizabeth to her cage .'' Jumin said before disappearing into the dark, guest bedroom. I yawned and made my way to Jumin's bedroom and laid down. I was tired and too drunk to forreal function.

Moments later Jumin came into the room chuckled. He then turned off the lights and climbed into the bed with me. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

''Good night , my Queen.'' 

''Good night , Jumin.'' I whispered.

.


	10. Fantastic Mr. Han

The next morning I woke up to the smell of strawberries. I looked beside me and noticed that Jumin wasn't beside me. I sat up and yawned. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I walked into the living room to see Jumin standing in front of the oven, wearing an apron.

''Mornin' Jumin.''I walked closer to him. ''Whatcha doing?''

''Good Morning, My dear.'' He smiled. ''I decided to make you some blueberry pancakes.''

He took the pancake that he was cooking and placed it on stack already sitting on a plate. I have to admit that they actually looked pretty good. I grabbed the plate from him and took it to the table. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed a carton of orange juice and two cups. He then came to the table and sat down with me.

''These look good.Where did you learn to cook?'' I asked as I poured syrup on the delicious looking pancakes. 

''I learned from reading cookbooks and watching my maids growing up. '' 

''Nummy!'' I said to him with my cheeks full of pancakes. He shot me a disapproving glare.

''Don't talk with your mouth full. It's quite rude.'' He said calmly. I quickly swallowed my food.

''So, I have to go home today.'' I sipped some of the orange juice. Jumin paused and placed his fork back down.

''Why?''

''I need my clothes and besides, I have to let my host know where we've been, im sure he's worried.

''Very well, I will get Driver Kim in order.''

After breakfast, I helped Jumin wash the dishes, even though he claimed that he could do it on his own. Then we loaded up into the limo heading to our host house. We pulled into the drive way.

''I will send guards with you.'' Jumin said as Driver Kim opened the door for me.

''I don't need them.''

''Are you sure?''

''Jumin, leave the guards with you. I got this.'' I said walking up the steps to the door.

''Alex!'' I called out as I walked into the living room I looked around to see if anyone else had been here. I then walked to Alexandria's room.

''Alexandria?'' I called as I opened the door to her room. I searched for signs that she may have been home, there were none. I shrugged.

'Maybe she's still with Saeyoung.' I said to myself as I quietly closed her door and walked to my room. I pulled out a smaller duffel bag and packed a couple of outfits along with some of my jewelry and my phone charger.

''Monique?'' I heard a masculine voice call me.

''In here !'' I responded. A couple minutes later, Jay appeared in my doorway with a plastic bag in his hand that I assumed had groceries in it. He was wearing dark sunglasses. I wanted to ask why he was wearing sunglasses inside but I decided to leave it alone.

''Uh, do you know there's a limo outside?'' He pointed a thumb towards the living room. 

''Uh huh. It's for me.'' I answered while zipping up my duffel bag. I turned around to face him and sat on my bed.

''Are you going somewhere?'' His smile faded, as he shifted the groceries in his arms.

''Oh, yeah. Im staying at a friend's house. Don't worry, I'll be back ever so often.'' I grinned. He face showed a little bit of hurt for a split second before a small smile appeared. 

''Is Alexandria with you?'' 

''Nah. She's with someone else but Im sure she'll be back. She needs clothes too.'' I pulled the large bag on my shoulder and walked passed him.

''Oh. I , uh, actually planned on making you and Alexandria some dinner.'' He said, hurt very evident in his voice. 

''Aww. Thank you.'' I did feel a little guilty because we were supposed to be living here with him but it was nice to hang with the RFA crew for a few days too. Decisions, decisions. So many cute boys, so little time.

''Give me your number and we can all hook up later, okay?'' I grinned and handed him my phone. He nodded and put his number in my phone. 

''Bye Jay!'' I gave him a quick hug before walking out of the door. He closed the door behind me.

Driver Kim met me at the bottom of the steps, with the trunk already open. He took my duffel bag from me and gently placed it in the trunk. He then walked to the back seat where Jumin was and opened it for me. 

''Thank you.'' I said, sliding into the seat next to Jumin.

''Of course, ma'am. '' He tipped his hat at me before closing the door. A couple moments later, the limo started moving.

''Who is that man?'' Jumin said , glaring at me slightly. Oh, is that jealously I sense? Time to have a little fun with this.

''Just a guy , no big deal.'' I playfully grinned at him. He raised an eye brow at me, I assumed he caught on to the little game I was playing with him.

''Are you trying to make me jealous, love?'' He gave off a sly smirk as he wrapped his hand around my shoulders.

''Oh of course not. Why would I do such a thing?'' I giggled. A low growl came from his throat as he kissed my neck.

''Such a naughty girl.''He nibbled on my collar bone which caused me to moan slightly. I could feel him smirk into my neck. 

''Stop it. '' I giggled , laying my hand on his chest. He did the exact opposite and began to lick and nip on my neck, even placing his free hand on my thigh. Before it went any further, his phone started to ring. He growled in annoyance and answered it.

''Assistant Kang.'' He said, talking a breath to settle himself. I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to slowly stroke his chest. 

1.''네, 오늘 회의를 완전히 이해합니다. 아니, 나는 그것을 놓치지 않을 것이다. 예. 안녕'' He sighed and hung up the phone. He then looked to his wrist, furrowing his brows. I could tell something was wrong.

''What's up?'' I asked as I twirled his navy blue tie between my fingers. 

''I don't have time to take you home. You'll just have to sit in on the meeting with me.'' He looked to the rear view mirror and nodded to Driver Kim, who returned with a nod of his own. 

''But why?'' I whined, poking out my bottom lip. ''It's gonna be so boring.''

''I'll make it up to you, I promise. '' He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I giggles before laying my head back on his chest, I could hear his heart beat speeding up. Was he nervous? I didn't know but it made me feel proud that I could get his heart racing like this. 

The limo eventually stopped and Driver Kim opened the door so that Jumin and I could get out. Jumin held my hand as we stood in front of his work place. The building stood proudly in the center of the city. I was honestly a little nervous but kept my head up, first impressions are everything. As walked into the building , people welcomed Jumin, I couldn't help but smile. They seemed to have a lot of respect for him or they just fear him because he's their boss, either way, the attention was nice.

''Mr. Han, this way.'' Jaehee walked from behind the desk and walked with us towards the elevator. She was looking very sexy in her white blouse, brown pencil skirt, and black heels. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts of Jaehee out of my mind.

''Mr. Han, you didn't say that Nikki was going to be with you.'' She said adjusting the stack of papers in her hands. She looked extremely tired and frustrated.

''She's not a problem. She is just going to keep me from getting bored.'' Jumin gave my hand a slight squeeze as the elevator began moving.

''Are you sure that the client would be fine with that? I mean, she could sit in your office until the meeting is over.'' I glared at Jaehee. She sounded like she was trying to get rid of me. I didn't want to sit in on this boring ass meeting anyway. I'd rather be back at Jumin's penthouse with Elizabeth anyway.

''No. She's sitting with me.'' Jumin commanded. Jaehee sighed and shuffled the papers as the elevator signaled it's stop with a ding.

''Okay. This client is important Mr. Han.'' Jaehee started. ''The want to merge with C& R to open a new organic pet food chain. They do not like cats , so please do not mention Elizabeth the 3rd.''

''You might as well cancel that one. Jumin ain't going for that.'' I laughed. Jumin gave a slight chuckle as Jaehee shot me a mean look.

''She has a point. I could just turn around and go home.''

''Please, don't do that , Mr. Han. They are already here waiting.'' Jaehee practically begged. I did feel bad for her because Jumin actually would leave.

''I guess it can't be helped. Let's go.'' Jumin pulled me along down the hall and stopped in front of a large , wooden door that had two guards on either side. Jumin nodded at them and they opened the door for us.

There were men in business suits sitting at a rounded table just chatting away. The went quiet and stood up when Jumin walked into a room. While Jumin walked to the front of the table infront of a white board, Jaehee lead me to a seat in the middle.

2\. ''안녕하세요, 여러분.'' Jumin started to speak. ''나는 당신을 한국에 오신 것을 환영합니다. 나는 너의 긴 여정에서 피곤하다는 것을 확신한다. 시작하겠습니다.''

Once he was finished talking, he came to me and sat down. Another man with black hair stood up and cleared his throat.

''Ahem. My name is Kenshi Sakamoto. I will speak on Mr. Inugami's behalf. I must apologize for his silence. He can not speak Korean very well. If it is fine with you, I would like to speak in English.'' The man spoke.

''Very well.'' Jumin replied.

''Thank you for your understanding, Mr.Han.'' Kenshi said bowing his head slightly. ''We are here to ask you for $600,000 in exchange for 10% of the company.''

Jumin raised an eyebrow at the man then glanced over at Jaehee who was taking notes. His face seemed disturbed by what the man said.

''10%? That seems rather low for a starting up company.'' Jumin replied. ''What are your sales?''

''I assure you. Although we are a starting company, we have two million sales in the last six months and we have twelve million total. That is astounding considering that we have been open for a year.'' Kenshi nodded proudly.

''I will admit that is quite impressive. What do you need me for?''

''We want to merge with you corporation so that we can reach more consumers. We understand that you are very well known in the business industry, Mr Han.'' Kenshi said.

''You want to use me to advertise your products?'' Jumin was flipping through the stack of papers that Jaehee placed in front of him. He didn't seem too interested.

''Not just that, sir. '' The Japanese man stroked his black hair. He looked nervous. Jumin looked up at him like a hungry shark that just smelled blood. ''We also need the sponsor ship to mass produce goods.''

''Right. I'll need 50% to compensate for my time.''

''50%?'' Kenshi repeated, dumbfounded by Jumin's request.

''I was thinking it was too low as well.'' Jumin nodded , placing his pointer finger on his chin , deep in thought. ''70% should do it fine, don't you think?''

''T-That's way more than we were willing to give away, sir.'' Kenshi stuttered.

''You don't think that my time and resources are worth 70% of your company?'' Jumin raised an eyebrow at the Japanese man. His eyes sharp.

''N-No sir that's not what I meant..''

''Then what is it? If that is all, then maybe we should conclude this meeting.'' Jumin adjusted his tie and stood up. The older man next to Kenshi, who I assumed was Mr. Inugami, tugged on his jacket. Kenshi bent over so that the man could whisper in his ear.

''Mr. Inugami would like to counter offer.'' Kenshi spoke again.

''I do not accept. Besides, you are only aimed towards dogs anyway. I prefer cats.'' Jumin pushed the chair up to the table and placed his hand on my shoulders.Jaehee looked at Jumin with an aggravated look on her face. She expected him to not bring up cats and he did it anyway. Panicked, Mr. Inugami patted his assistant's pants to get his attention. He whispered quickly in Japanese. Im not sure what he said but it worried Kenshi.

''We would like to give you the 70% for $1,000,000 and open a feline division in your honor.'' Kenshi sighed, obviously upset at his boss' deal. This caught Jumin's attention.

''If you make it $800,000 then you have yourself a deal.''

''Thank you, Mr. Han.'' Mr. Inugami stood up and shook Jumin's hand. He patted his forehead with a handkerchief. I don't know what happened, but he was covered in sweat. Apparently, Jumin is a big deal if they are willing to give away 70% of their company just for his assistance.

''Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Inugami. Assistant Kang , will deal with the paperwork.''


	11. Mother Knows Best

''Hey, Jumin?'' I knocked on the door to his home office before walking in. He had his back turned to me as he was furiously writing at a desk.Just because he didn't go to work today doesn't mean that he didn't have to work, if that made any sense.

''Yes, dear?'' Jumin replied not turning around.

''Does your phone make international calls?''

''Yes. Why?'' He said

''I want to call my son and see how he's doing. My cell provider would charge me extra on my bill.'' I replied. I missed my little baby. I wonder if he missed me?

''How old is Malachi now?''

''He's one about to b-wait, how do you know my son's name?'' I had my hands on my hips with confused look plastered upon my face.

''You told me in the messenger, remember? You and Zen were talking about children.'' He said. I scratched my head, I honestly don't remember talking about my son with anyone other than Alex but if he says so, I guess it's true.

''Uh, sure. Anyway, can I use it?''

''Absolutely. I will not come between a mother and child. My phone is in the corner.'' He pointed to a small table sitting a few feet away from him in the corner of the room. The table had a small lamp on it that was embroidered with lace. I walked over to the table, picked up his phone, and sat on the small love seat that was in the room.

I sighed as I unlocked the phone and dialed my husband's number. I honestly didn't want to argue with Kevin but I already knew it was coming.

''Hello? Who is dis?'' My husband's thick Nigerian accent came from the other line.

''Hey, Kevin, it's me , Monique.''

''Dis is not your phone numba. Who's phone is dis?'' He said

''I borrowed a friend's phone so that I could call you.'' I said rubbing my temples.

''Friends? I knew you were going to there to meet anotha man! That's why you haven't been callin. You have a child, do you know dat? You have been gon for days and havent thought about callin , huh?'' He yelled at me.

''No that's not it. I started.''

''Oh yeah, then what is it, hmm? You don't want to be a muva anymore? You dont love Malachi?''

''Stop it ! You know that's not true!'' I yelled at him, tears forming in my eyes. He always does this. He likes to make me feel like I'm not a good mommy to my baby. I must have startled Jumin because he quickly turned around to look at me.

''I didn't call for all of this. I just called to talk to my baby.'' I whimpered. Jumin didn't look too happy as he listened to my conversation.

''You can talk to him. Just make sure you call everyday from now on.'' Kevin said before giving the phone to my son. I sniffled and tried to stop crying so that Malachi wouldn't hear me.

''Hey baby.'' I put on a small smile as I heard his baby talk.

''Ma.'' He cooed. I sniffled and wiped my face. It felt so good to hear my baby's voice. I missed him so so much.

I talked to Malachi for a while before Kevin took the phone from him. I planned on telling him that I was gonna call again later but that went down the drain when he just hung up the phone. I just stared at the picture of Elizabeth, on Jumin's home screen, in shock. I can't say that I couldn't believe that he would do something , that'll be a lie. I just thought that he'd wanna hear what I had to say. I guess not.

I sighed to myself before looking up, catching Jumin's stare at me. He was obviously not very happy. More tears came from my eyes. Even outside people, see what I go through. I decided to try and shake it off. I shouldn't let Kevin ruin my vacation. I'll just deal with all of that once I get back home.

I flashed Jumin a smile as I stood up and placed his phone back in it's place on the table. I connected the charger and went to sit back down.

''May I say something?'' He finally spoke.

''Uh, sure?''

''I, honestly, don't care what he said to you. I just know that he shouldn't have said it.'' Jumin spoke, blunt as ever. I nodded in agreement.

''Whether he likes it or not, you are the mother of his child and , unfortunately, his wife.'' The brown haired man crossed his arms. ''He should at least show you a little respect.''

''...It's fine.'' I sniffled. ''I'm used to it.''

''How could you believe that it's okay to treat a woman like that? If you were mine, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Your emotional well-being is important to me.''

''Thank you.'' I said, standing up.

''Where are you going?''

''I just want to lay down.'' I sighed. I was emotionally exhausted. If I was high, Kevin would have completely ruined it.

''Alright. I 'll join you in a moment.'' Jumin gave me a small nod before turning back around to his desk. ''I just have a couple more documents to look over. It won't be long.''

''Okay.'' I left out of the room and walked to Jumin's bedroom so I could lay down. I needed to take a nap to get this out of my mind,


	12. The Cat and I

''Morning Elizabeth.'' I smiled at the white cat as I let her out of her cage. She meowed happily as she rubbed her body on my legs. Jumin had to work early this morning and I didn't want to go with him so I opted to stay with Elizabeth.

''We're gonna have a girls day. C'mon girlie.'' I said as I walked out of the guest bed room with her trailing close behind. I made sure to close the doors in the penthouse, so she wouldn't go any where she wasn't supposed to. 

''Let's start with some food.'' I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Elizabeth hopped on the counter and meowed in agreement. I eventually settled on making eggs and sasuages. After I finished cooking, I poured Elizabeth some cat food in her bowl and sat down at the table to eat. I unlocked my phone and put some music on while I ate.

Hey, hey, hey

I got a condo in Manhattan

Baby girl, what's hatnin'?

You and your ass invited

So gon' and get to clappin' 

 

I nodded my head along with the song. I danced around as Elizabeth looked at me and tilted her head in confusion.

 

Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me

Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me

I'll rent a beach house in Miami

Wake up with no jammies (nope)

Lobster tail for dinner

Julio, serve that scampi (Julio!)

You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it

Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now 

 

Elizabeth ignored me and went back to eating.

 

''Jump in the Cadillac

(Girl, let's put some miles on it)

Anything you want

(Just to put a smile on you)

You deserve it baby, you deserve it all

And I'm gonna give it to you''

 

I sung while pointing to Elizabeth , who wasn't paying any attention to me. Now that I think about it, Jumin used to spoil her like that. I'm honestly not sure if he still does it, since she's been in her cage since I've been here. The only time she came out is when I took her out. He even feeds her in the cage now. Maybe Zen's dream is still getting to him? I don't see how since that was months ago.

 

Cool jewelry shining so bright

Strawberry champagne on ice

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Sex by the fire at night

Silk sheets and diamonds all white

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like 

 

I was shaking my hips as I stood up, taking my finshised plate to the sink. I guess Elizabth was finished too because she walked up to myh leg and put her paw on it. I picked her up and placed her on the counter. Then I turned back to the fridge to get something to drink. Jumin sure has a lot of orange juice. It's seriously like six cartons in his fridge

 

I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico

Say the word and we go

You can be my fleeka

Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita

I will never make a promise that I can't keep

I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave 

Everything twenty-four karats

Take a look in that mirror (take a look)

Now tell me who's the fairest

Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?)

Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby 

 

I poured a glass of juice and turned to Elizabeth. My favorite part of the song was coming on and I was going to sing it to her. She absentmindedly wagged her tail, waiting on what I was about to do. I placed my glass cup on the counter, and gently picked her up.

 

''You say you want a good time

Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby

Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me

Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind

What's on your mind

If you want it, girl, come and get it

All this is here for you

Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby

What you tryna do? '' 

I sung as I spun Elizabeth around the small kitchen. She was meowing. I wasn't sure if she was laughing at me in her own way or telling me to put her down. I assumed the second option, and placed her on the ground.

After the song ended, I picked up my phone and walked to the couch. As I got closer, I realized there was something sitting on the coffee table. It was an envelope with my name written beautifully in cursive on it.

''Did Jumin write this?'' I picked it up and observed it. It was sealed with a little piece of tape. I squeezed the envelope and noticed three different squares of something was in it. I was careful not to rip it completely as I opened it. My eyes were wide as I saw what was it in: A couple of bills, a credit card, and a letter. The first thing I pulled out was the letter. It was written in the same cursive as the envelope.

Good Morning Dear,

I apologize for having to leave you so early. I hope that you can keep yourself entertained until I get home. If you decide to leave, please alert Driver Kim, he is fully prepared to take you wherever you need to go and he is always on stand by waiting for your call. I have included his contact information in this letter as well. Please call me as well, I would like to know if you leave. I have also left you $1000 in cash and my credit card, in case you need anything. Do not be concerned about the limit. Spend as much as you want.

I will see you later on tonight.

Jumin

 

''Are you serious?'' I looked from the letter to the envelope, shocked. He seriously left me money and his card and basically told me to go nuts. Money seriously is not a thing to this dude. It must be nice. I looked to Elizabeth and shrugged.

''You see what daddy left us , right?'' I waved the envelope in her direction. She wiped her face with her paw and meowed.

''I forgot , you're used to that. How about I call Kim and we go out today?'' She meowed again.

''I'll take that as a 'yes.''' I smiled , putting the envelope down and going to Jumin's room so I can take a shower. When I got out , I put on a maroon dress that stopped a little above my knee and my nude pumps. I also added the diamond choker that Jumin bought for me. Y'know a little sparkle never hurt anyone. After checking my outfit in the mirror and picking out my afro, I went into the living room.

Elizabeth was rolling around on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the cat. She noticed me and hopped back on her feet, as if I caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

''I won't tell , daddy.'' I winked at her. ''I promise.''

The cat meowed at me. I walked to the kitchen table, grabbed my phone and my clutch bag. As I walked passed Jumin's fish tank, I saw my reflection and had a great idea. I went into the bedroom where Elly's cage was and grabbed her diamond collar. She walked into the room behind me. I attached it to her neck and stood back with my hands on my hips.

''Us girls gotta sparkle together, 'kay Elly?'' She meowed, which I guess meant that she agreed with me. Feeling proud with myself, I walked back into Jumin's room and picked up one of my red and gold purses. Once I got it, I picked up Elly and placed her inside.

''Alright, let's go.'' I said, scooping up the envelope that Jumin left as I walked out. I made sure to lock the door behind me and made my way down the hallway to the elevator. I pulled out my phone and called Driver Kim.

''Hello, Miss Nikki.'' His deep voice came from phone.

''Hey! Can you pick me up from Jumin's penthouse?'' I replied, making my way to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

''I'm already outside. I'll be waiting for you.'' 

''Okay. Im on the elevator now. I'll be down soon.''

''Yes, Ma'am.'' He said before he hung up.

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor, I was greeted by some of the guards, who smiled and waved at me. I returned their friendliness with a smile of my own. I continued out of the door where Driver Kim was waiting for me.

''Good Afternoon , Miss Nikki.'' He bowed , opening the back door for me. ''May I take your bag?''

''Nope! Elizabeth is in here.''

''In the bag, ma'am?'' Driver Kim tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I held up my purse so that Kim could see better. Elizabeth poked her head up and meowed at him. He looked startled at first before his faced softened with a smile. He nodded at me and helped me into the limo, closing the door gently behind him.

''What are you two doing here?'' I sat my purse beside me and crossed my arms. There were two very buff body guards sitting across from me. One had dark brown hair and the other one was completely bald. They both had on dark shades and black suits.

''I apologize if we surprised you , Ma'am.'' The brown haired one spoke. ''We were sent by Mr.Han.''

''Of course.'' I rolled my eyes. Jumin didn't trust me to be out on my own. I should have known.

''We will not interfere unless we have to, Miss Nikki. You won't even know we're here.'' The bald one spoke.

''That is correct. I am Jiheon and this is Viper.'' The guard with brown hair said. Viper nodded in agreement.

''Where to, Miss?'' Kim's voice came from behind me.

''Elly and I are going shopping. Take us to the mall, please.'' I grinned.

''Yes Ma'am.''

The limo ride was kinda awkward with Viper and Ji just staring and me and Elizabeth but I wasn't too concerned about them. They were quiet the entire time so I couldn't complain. Although the silence did get annoying after a while. So I played music and played with Elly to let the time pass by quicker.

By the time that I had really got into singing, the limo stopped. A few seconds later Kim opened the door, letting Elly , me, and the guards out. I smiled at the large building that stood in front of us. It was gorgeous. It honestly looked like a giant aquarium.

The mall was huge and had hundreds of stores

The mall was huge and had hundreds of stores. It smelled just like popcorn.

''Hey.'' I said , stopping my guards who were close behind me.

''Yes Ma'am?'' Viper replied walking to my side.

''Will one of you guys translate for me, while I shop?''

''Of course.'' Viper flashed me a smile.

''Yay! Thanks.'' I said, walking into a dress shop. It was so pretty. A beautiful pink dress stood in the center of the store. I walked directly to it and felt the lace fabric that lined the sleeves. I then thought about my size and how small the dress actually was.

''Hi!'' A cheery voice greeted me from behind the mannequin.

''Hey there.''I was a little spooked by her suddenly appearing but I regained my composure. The girl grinned at me then turned her head to see the dress that I was looking at.

''You like?'' She said in broken English.

''Yes. It's so pretty.'' I nodded then rubbed the silky fabric. She chuckled, said something in Korean and walked off. I was a little confused. Maybe it was normal for store workers not to help customers here.

''Yo, Viper.'' I said, releasing the fabric and turning to my guards. They were standing far away from me near the front of the store.

''Yes, ma'am?''

''What did that lady say?''

''Oh. She said, uh...''Viper trailed off as if searching for the right words to say.

''She said 'We don't carry your size here. No one will carry your size. You're too big for anything anywhere.' '' Ji said.

''Jihyeon!'' Viper screeched at him.

''What?'' Ji shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head knowing where this is going.

''Don't worry about it Vipes. I got this.'' I grinned. So, I'm too big for anything anywhere, huh? You are out your mind. Don't you know I will burn this whole store down? But instead of going the violent route, I decided a more humane way to solve this problem.

''Ji, go get the sales associate. Vipes, you're gonna translate for me.'' I adjusted my bag on my arm and started to walk around the store looking for the most expensive ones in the store.

''Yes, Ma'am.'' Ji said disappearing. Moments later, they met back with us.

''Ask her what's her most expensive dress here.'' I said, smiling. Viper nodded then spoke to the lady in Korean. The associate pointed to a white wedding style dress that was sitting in the store window.

''The two dresses in the windows. There were only six of them made. They go as high as in the millions.'' Viper translated.

''Good. Tell her I want them.''

''Ma'am?'' Viper looked at me then back to the dresses.

''Tell her I want both of them.''

Ji shrugged then explained my request to the woman. She looked surprised but went and got both of the dresses from the window. I stopped her on the way back to the cash register and one of the dresses from her.

''Hold Elizabeth.'' I handed my bag to Viper , who looked on in confusion. I then stepped into the dress and pulled it up my thighs. There was a very audible ripping noise as the fabric shredded. I grinned and dropped the dress, that was now ripped in half, on the floor.

The sales associate looked on in horror as I proceeded to repeat the same process on the other dress. She panicked and ran to the back of the store. Moments later , she appeared with a skinny, red headed, flamboyant man, who I assume is the owner.

The man looked at us then to the torn dresses on the floor and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Elizabeth.

''Wait, the cat.'' He said in English. ''Jumin Han.''

''Yes.'' I nodded to him.

''You're with the RFA?''

''Yup.''

''Ah, don't worry about the dresses.'' He grinned. ''I owe you for the wonderful party. If it wasn't for the RFA , my business would have failed.''

''Well, I'm glad. I'm sorry about that. Your worker was really rude to me.'' I pointed to the girl behind him , who was obviously lost as to what was going on.

''What happened?'' His face dropped in shock.

''She told me I was too big for anything anywhere.''

''Oh, really?'' He frowned and looked to the associate, who now looked terrified.

''Tell you what, Ms....'' He trailed off.

''Nikki.'' I added.

''Ms. Nikki, I will custom make you as many dresses as you want.'' He smiled. ''I just need your measurements.

''Thank you . Can I get back to you on that?'' I giggled.

''Oh, of course. Take my card and give me a call whenever you are ready.'' He reached into his pocket and gave me a pink business card.

''Thanks. We gotta go now.'' I turned on my heel and went towards the door.

''Thank you for stopping by. '' He shouted after me. ''Please send my regards to Mr. Han and the RFA.''


	13. Family Game Night

I finally convinced Jumin to invite the crew over for a nice family dinner since we're all practically family. I mean me and Alexandria are actually family but the RFA is family too whether they want to admit it or not. 

I was helping Jumin add the finishing touches to the table as a knock came to the door. I happily skipped over to it. I was greeted by one of Jumin's guards, who had a slightly irritated look on his face.

''Sorry to bother you , Ms. Nikki , but you and Mr. Han have guests.'' He sighed, rubbing his temples.

''Let them in.'' Jumin said from inside of the room. The guard nodded and backed away, letting Yoosung, Seven, Zen, Alex, and Jaehee in. Yoosung had three six packs of beer in his arms, Zen had a six pack of heinecan in his hand along with some type of liquor in a brown paper bag and Seven had a large paper bag in his arms. 

''We're ready to party!'' Seven yelled, placing all of the liquor on the kitchen counter. Jumin raised an eyebrow at the excited red head.

''There is no party, Saeyoung. Why did you bring alcohol?''

''Nikki said so.'' Zen replied. ''Are you scared to drink, Mr. Silver spoon?''

''Of course not. I just planned a quiet dinner.''

''Nothing is ever quiet with us!'' Seven pranced towards the table with Alex in tow. I have to admit, they do look adorable together. Seven was wearing a red and black jersey top with black skinny jeans and red and white chucks. Alex was wearing a black shirt that came off her shoulders showing her black bra strap, purple skinny jeans ,silver sandals, and a small Batman bookbag on her back. Her silvery hair was in a braid on her shoulder.

''I apologize, Mr. Han. I told them it was inappropriate to bring the alcohol.'' Jaehee said, walking towards the table as well, sounding stressed as ever. She actually was a lot prettier out of uniform. She had on a brown sweater, khaki pants, and brown flats with a small black purse hanging on her shoulder. 

''Of course, we didn't listen. '' Zen laughed sitting down beside Jaehee. I swear Zen could make anything look good. He looked sexy wearing anything. His tight white T shirt that hugged his chest, his black pants , and black boots. He looked so yummy but I already had Jumin wrapped around my finger, so I had to calm down.

''I didn't know you drunk so much.'' I said to Yoosung, who placed the alcohol he brought on the counter next to what Zen and Seven brought.

''Oh...um, well Zen said that it'll make me look more mature. I drink on occasion with Seven and Zen.'' Yoosung said while twirling his fingers. I smiled at how cute the little blond boy was. He was wearing a blue hoodie, black pants, and brown shoes. He then made his way towards the table and sat down.

After everyone sat down, Jumin cracked open a bottle of red wine and passed it to me. It was nice to have everyone together.

''Im glad you guys came!'' I said, pouring some of the wine and then passing it to Alex and Seven.

''You're so sentimental.'' Alex laughed.

''I knew your fat ass wouldn't miss out on free food.''

''Damn ,cuz, you aint have to tell my business like that.'' Alex laughed as Seven poured wine for her. He was laughing so hard that he almost spilled some on her.

''Ahem.'' Jumin cleared his throat. ''We should get on with dinner. We have very important matters to discuss.''

''You make it sound like a business meeting.'' Zen rolled his eyes. ''Just relax at some point in your life.''

''Yeah!'' Seven agreed. ''All work and no play makes Jumin a very dull cat mom!''

''Don't call me that.'' Jumin shot Seven a glare. ''Anyway, Assistant Kang, did you bring your note book?''

''I uh....'' Jaehee looked very flustered while she rummaged through her purse.

''No she didnt.'' I growled lowly at Jumin who looked at me , surprised. ''The ain't a meeting, let her chill. Do you hear me?''

Jumin's eyes were wide before he gave me a small smirk. I knew what that face meant. He was turned on. He gave me a small nod.

''Damn, way to get him in check Nikki.'' Zen laughed. I could see Yoosung, Alex, and Seven holding in their laughter. Jaehee even had her hand covering her mouth , trying not to laugh.

''Now that's settled. Let's eat!'' I yelled, happily.

....

After dinner, we all sat in the living room. Jumin was in his big leather chair, with me in his lap. Seven and Alex sat on the couch. Jaehee sat in a smaller chair beside the couch. Yoosung and Zen sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. We were all bored, to be honest.

''Yo, Moniqueeee.'' Alex called to me. I turned to her. 

''What?''

''Wanna play the game like at EF?'' She had a devilish grin on her face. ''We have too much alcohol here to just waste.''

''You're a drunk.'' I laughed , climbing out of Jumin's lap onto the floor. ''But I'm down. You got some cards?''

''Seven has them.'' She pointed a thumb to my best friend who sat up from the mention of his name.

Everyone's attention was now turned to me and Alex as we both scooted to the coffee table.

''What game?'' Jumin said, obviously intrigued.

''Uno!'' She moved over to let Seven slide down next to her. He then pulled out a stack of UNO cards out of his pocket and placed them on the table.

''Drunk UNO to be exact.'' I corrected her.

''Drunk UNO?'' Zen repeated. ''So what, you just play regularly and just drink?''

''You should ask Alex, she made the rules up.'' I grinned.

''What is UNO?'' Jumin leaned forward in his chair, obviously not interested in sitting on the floor. I patted a spot next to me. After a moment of hesitation, he joined the rest of us.

''Of course, Trustfund kid has never heard of UNO.'' Zen rolled his eyes . Jaehee sat down in between Yoosung and Zen.

''I've never played it either.'' She said, picking up one of the cards and looking over it.

''Same here.'' Yoosung said.

''Okay, how about I explain the rules of UNO while Alex gets the liquor.'' I said, shuffling the deck. Alex nodded and went to get the alcohol that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

''So, the normal rules are simple; Everyone gets five cards, you match colors and numbers until you're down to one card then you just yell ''UNO!'' . ''

''That sounds relatively simple.'' Jumin said.

''Yeah but then you have cards like this one.'' I threw down a draw two card. ''This means that someone has to draw two.''

''Okay. Then what?'' Yoosung said , his purple eyes showing interest.

''You draw two cards but if you don't have anything to put down then you have to keep drawing. Then you have a skip, reverse, and draw four.'' As I called out the names of the cards, I threw them down so that everyone could see. By this time, Alex sat back down with the liquor beside her.

''Don't forget that if someone calls out ''NO UNO!'' before you say ''UNO'' then you have to draw another card.'' Seven said excitedly.

''I guess that's your favorite thing to do.'' Alex laughed. 

''He does it a lot.'' Zen sighed. Then looked to my cousin. ''How do you play your version?''

''It's somewhat the same but if you have to draw any cards, you gotta take a shot and when the color changes, so does the liquor.''

''Sounds like fun. '' Seven laughed.

''You have to take a shot per card?'' Jaehee looked very upset. ''That sounds like trouble.''

''Yes and no. If someone makes you draw four, then you take four shots, but if someone makes you draw more than four, you just take your four.'' Alex explained.

''Someone can make you draw more than four?'' Jumin asked.

''Oh yeah. They can stack cards to make you draw six or more. As long as it's the same card, it doesn't matter the color.'' I gave them an example of what I was explaining. Using the draw four card, I stacked two draw twos, one red and one yellow, on top of it.

''Wow.'' Yoosung said. ''Wait, why are those cards black?'' 

''The one in her hand is a color change card. The draw four does the same thing.'' Zen explained. I nodded in agreement. 

''I'm ready to play. Street rules, right?'' Seven took the deck from me and started to shuffle it like a blackjack dealer.

''Hell no!'' Zen yelled, pointing at Seven ''Give me the cards , Saeyoung.''

''Why?'' Seven whined. ''I'm just shuffling them.''

''What did he do , Zen?'' Alex was laughing extremely hard.

''Do you know that we got kicked out of six casinos because of him?'' Zen held out his hand, still trying to take the cards from Seven.

''Why?'' Yoosung spoke up after being quiet for so long.

''He was winning so much that they thought he was hiding cards, so they searched us.''

''And they didn't find a thing. '' Seven said proudly , a smug grin on his face.

''He's right. They were still trying to figure out how he was winning, turns out Seven was counting the cards.''

''It's not a big deal.'' Seven shrugged ''I don't know why they were so angry.''

''Uh, because it's cheating!'' Zen yelled.

''You won by counting the cards, Luciel?'' Jaehee said, interested.

''It's simple math.'' Jumin replied, seemingly not impressed at all.

''That's true.'' Seven nodded.

''Besides you can't cheat at UNO. It's random.'' Alex chimed in.

''Nothing is ever random, my dear, Xan.'' Seven winked at her. She shook her head and took the deck of cards from him.

''Yeah, never mind. Here ,Zen, you deal.'' Alex handed the cards to Zen, who took them and started dealing. 

Seven poked his bottom lip out in a cute little pout as he looked at my cousin. When she didn't pay attention to him, he got closer to her, still pouting. 

''Im ignoring you, Seven.'' She said, picking up the cards that Zen dealt to her. Seven nudged her cheek with his nose.

''What do- hahaha.'' She turned to him and bursted out laughing. ''Stop it.''

''Let's get started , shall we?'' Jumin brought the attention to the game.

''Let's make this more interesting; whoever gets the drunkest, has to lick Elizabeth.'' I said , examining the cards that I had.

''Don't include her in these petty games.'' Jumin said from beside me.

''I agree besides I'd rather not have c-hair in my mouth.'' Jaehee said, shivering.

''Afraid of a little challenge , Jumin?'' Zen said

''Not at all, I just would rather it be something more beneficial to us.''

''Besides Seven would do that sober.'' Yoosung chimed in. Everyone looked to Seven for a response.

''What?'' Seven said , shrugging. ''He's not wrong. I'll be mama cat to my Elly.''

''She's not your cat and you will not be her mother.'' 

''Then what do you purpose , Jumin?'' Alex said

''I have no intention on participating in this. I just want to play this game.'' He replied.

''You gotta make it more fun!'' I patted his leg.

''How about the loser eats cinnamon?'' Yoosung said.

''You're tryna kill someone.'' Alex replied.

''Im game.'' Zen said

''Me too.'' Seven added.

''Fine just have some water on stand by.'' Alex sighed and shook her head.

''I'm down for it. Jumin , Jaehee, what about you guys?'' I looked at the only two people who haven't commented on the cinnamon thing.

''Fine.'' Jumin nodded.

''Against my better judgement, I will participate.'' Jaehee shook her head.

''Awesome. Now ,who goes first?'' I looked around to everyone. They looked at each other then back to me.

''Oldest to youngest? That's how I played it.'' Zen said. 

''Okay so that means that Jumin goes first.'' Alex nodded ''Then Jaehee, Zen, Monique, Seven, Yoosung, and then me.''

''I thought you were older than Yoosung?'' I questioned.

''Nah. We're the same age. His birthday is before mine though.'' Alex said.

''You remember my birthday?'' Yoosung said, blushing.

''If I don't remember anything else, I 'll most def remember your birthday.'' She smiled. Yoosung's cheeks started to turn red.

''Oh! Thanks Alexandria!'' The blond grinned. Alex nodded then turned her attention to the game. The card that Zen placed next to the deck was a yellow two.

''Let's play this. Jumin go ahead.''

''Alright. Let's see...''He had his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, planning his move.

''I assume this will suffice?'' He picked a card out of his hand and placed it down. It was a red two.

''You don't have to sound so professional about it.'' Zen shook his head. ''Jaehee, it's your turn.''

...

By the time the game ended, Yoosung was passed out drunk on the floor , using Elizabeth as a pillow. Seven and ZEN were smoking and were so high that they couldn't continue. ZEN went to the guest bedroom and passed out on the bed. Alex was sitting on the couch with the back of her head on the back of the couch and her eyes closed, with Seven asleep with his head in her lap. Jaehee, tipsy, decided to go home and get some rest. She was the only responsible one out of all of us.

Jumin ,on the other hand, was sitting on the floor next to me, with his back against his chair, sipping on one of the beers that ZEN brought. I had no idea he could hold his liquor that well. He and Seven were going shot for shot, until he went to sleep. Seriously, I mean they were going at it. Jumin brought out two bottles of . We, as a unit, drunk one bottle but Jumin and Seven drunk the other bottle, plus two of the three cases of beer that Yoosung brought and all of what Sev brought, which turned out to be a big bottle of tequila.

''You not done yet?'' I slurred looking up to Jumin. It took a moment for him to turn to me. I could see his glossy eyes.

''This will be the last.'' He slowly spoke, almost to keep the fact that he was drunk from me.

''Are you drunk?''

''Completely.'' He said, bluntly. ''I've never been this intoxicated in my life.''

''First time for everything.'' I smiled at the handsome man. I was so happy to be around people who actually cared for me. It felt so amazing.

''Hey baby.'' I heard Alex say. I quickly turned my attention to her. She had her phone to her ear with her eyes closed.

''Im hangin wit some friends.'' She sighed. I didn't even have to guess who she was on the phone with. I already knew it was her boyfriend.

''Yeah. She's hea too.'' She slurred. I couldn't help but laugh at my cousin's attempt to speak. She had a pretty high alcohol tolerance so it was funny to see her extremely drunk. I guess she heard me because she whipped her head up in my direction. I could see the unamused and annoyed look on her face.

''I cant go home. Seven ish passed outttt.'' She groaned. Just then Seven popped up at the sound of his name.

''Oh heyyy.'' He grinned at her placing his nose on her chin.

''Shush. Im onna phone.''

''I dont caree.'' He whined sitting up and wrapping his arm loosely around her shoulder. ''I can treat you betta anyway...'''

''Dont listen to him. He talkin out tha side of his neck.'' Alex said into the phone. Seven drunkenly laid his head on her shoulder.

''No. Im not.''

''What does that mean?'' Jumin whispered to me, taking a sip of his beer and laying his chin on my shoulder.

''What are you talkin bout?'' I whispered back to him while gently stroking his soft , brown hair.

''Talking out the side of your neck.''

''Oh. It means sayin somethin you dont really mean.''

''That doesn't seem to make sense.''

''I know but I didn't make it up.'' I replied , shrugging.

''Fine.'' Alex sighed, taking me and Jumin from our conversation. ''Imma go home. Seven, let's go.''

''Yes!'' Seven hopped up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He walked around the couch and walked straight into the wall. The impact made him fall backwards and land on the floor with a loud thud. Me, Alex, and Jumin could hardly hold back laughter at the red haired boy who lay on the floor in a daze.

''Are you okay?'' Alex said through her tears of laughter. Sev laid on the floor staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before he replied.

''Someone put a wall here...''

With that one statement, my best friend had us all weak. I have never seen Jumin laugh so hard, he almost dropped the glass bottle on his floor. Alex was laughing so hard that she had to hold on to the arm of the couch to keep from falling on the floor. I leaned forward , holding my stomach, laughing.

''That has been there, Sev.'' I took a deep breath to stop laughing. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

''I knew that!'' He then stood up and walked towards the door. He tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the wood door. The room was completely silent as we all held our breaths, hoping that he was okay.

''Sev?'' I said, climbing on my knees to get up.

''다른 벽이 있습니다....'' Seven said not moving his forehead from the door.

''그것은 문, Saeyoung입니다.'' Jumin replied laughing. Alex bursted out laughing as well. I looked between the three of them , completely confused and upset that I couldn't understand what was being said.

''I feel left out.'' I pouted, crossing my arms. ''Alex, translate.''

Alex looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. She slowly sat on the arm of the couch and positioned herself so that she was facing me. She was still holding the phone to her ear.

''Seven said 'there's anotha wall hea' and Jumin said 'that issa door, saeyoung.' '' She replied to me. I giggled. It was kinda funny seeing that.

''He can't drive bae!'' She yelled into the phone. ''He just walked into a wall and a door!''

''Well , i guess i can call his brotha.''

''You can just spend the night.'' I suggested. ''Jumin doesn't mind, right?''

''No. Just take the other guest room.'' He hiccuped , downing the last of the beer with a sigh.

''Ugh.'' Alex grunted. I narrowed my eyes at her. Well , not exactly at her but to the phone. Im sure L said something incredibly stupid.

''Imma have to call him.'' She sighed. ''Seven, phone.''

''Wha?'' He answered, still laying his head on the door as if he was in time out. Im pretty sure he went to sleep on the door.

''Phone. Where is it?''

''Yoosung.'' Was his reply before he went silent again. Alex stumbled over to Yoosung, who was still asleep on the floor, and dropped to her knees beside him. She then placed a hand gently on his shoulders before shaking him violently.

''For the horde!'' The blond shot up , startled. He then looked around confused. Jumin shook his head as he stood up.

''I need Seven's phone.''

''Oh, right. Here.'' He dug into the pocket of his jacket and gave her Sev's yellow and red phone. He yawned then laid back down on Elizabeth, who was unbothered by the whole situation. Soon he was back to sleep.

''You don't have to leave y'know.'' I stood up and streched. Jumin kissed my forehead before walking into the bathroom.

''I know, Cuz but I wanna get this baby back home .'' Alex said pointing a thumb at Sev.

''Hold on, bae.'' Alex sighed then dialed a number on Sev's phone, before placing his phone to her ear.

''Honey, can you pick us up from Jumin's?'' Alex sat on the floor next to Yoosung's sleeping body. ''We're too drunk to drive. Yes. Thanks.''

She hung up , placed his phone in her back pocket, and put her own phone back to her ear.

''Well we havta wait on him.''

A few moments later a knock came on the door. Sev still didn't move so Alex and I went to move him. We dragged my sleepy best friend to the couch and laid him down.

''Mr. Han, Saeran Choi is here. He said it's related to the RFA.'' The guard said from the other side of the door. I walked slowly over to it and opened it.

''Oh. Hello Miss Nikki. I apologize for waking you.'' He bowed to me. Saeran was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. He didn't look sleepy but he did look agitated.

''It's fine.'' I said. ''Let him in.''

The guard nodded and moved to let Saeran in. He walked in and sighed at the scene before him. His pretty blue eyes were squinted as he stared at his brother slumped on the couch.

''왜?'' Was all Searan said as he walked to Sev and lifted him up. He tossed one of Sev's arms around his shoulders and Alex grabbed the other one.

''죄송합니다.'' Alex slurred to Saeran. He looked at her and curled his lip up in a small smile fore a few seconds.

''I'm not mad at you.'' He said as they walked to the open front door.

''I apologize, Nikki. Good Night.'' He nodded at me.

''G'night cuz!'' Alex said to me.

''Goodnight guys. Call me when you make it home, kay?'' I nodded at them.

''Okay.'' Alex smiled at me before she and Saeran disappeared down the hallway.

I closed the door behind them. Yeah, I was mad that she left but I understand. I walked over to Yoosung and got him to lay on the couch. Just as he laid down, Jumin came out of the bedroom with a pillow and a blanket. He placed the blanket over the snoring Yoosung and I put a pillow behind his head.

''I assume they left?'' He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

''Yeah.''

''How about we both sleep now, Princess?''

''Yeah. I am sleepy.''


	14. Cruise Control

Nikki

 

''Mr. Han, please, don't do this.'' 

''Do what?''

''You can't drive!''

''It's my car, I can drive.''

''Please, let me contact Driver Kim.''

''That man is with his family. Don't bother him.'' I interrupted, watching Jumin and Jaehee argue. She looked very stressed out.

''Please. You remember what you did to Saeyoung's car.'' Jaehee was pleading with Jumin to not drive.

This all started because he wanted to take me out to dinner. Jaehee came to drop off some documents that Jumin left at the office. As she left, we walked right behind her. Jumin told her that we were going out to dinner and that is what lead up to this.

''That was an accident.'' Jumin furrowed his brows at his assistant. ''Now, if you will excuse us, we have dinner reservations. I would hate to be late.''

Jumin unlocked the driver side door and climbed in. I opened the passenger door and was about to climb in, before I was stopped by Jaehee.

''Nikki! Talk some sense into him!''

''He wants to drive. Do you see how tall he is? I aint finna fight him.'' I shrugged. I did feel bad for her but I wasn't going to stop him. At the end of the day, he's a grown ass man with a driver's license.

''Come now, Nikki. We must leave.'' Jumin said to me, cranking up the car. The Ferrari buzzed to life. I took one last look at Jaehee, who was pleading with her eyes. I sighed.

'I'll talk to him.' I mouthed to her before closing the door. I had no intention of trying to talk to Jumin about driving.

''I'm sure you'll enjoy the restaurant.'' He flashed me a smile as he checked the rear view mirror and pulling off.

''Of course.'' I nodded while pulling out my phone. I pulled up Alex's contact and texted her. I wanted to know if what Jaehee said was true about Jumin crashing Sev's car.

 

Me: Wyd?

Day 1: Playing chess with Saeran. Wyd?

Me: Going out to eat w/ Jumin

Day 1: Sounds fun lol.

Me: Yeah. I gotta question 4 u

 

I looked over at Jumin who seemed to be in his own little world. He looked zoned out. I didn't even notice that he turned on the radio and was nodding his head to the beat. I looked back to my phone. It sure was taking Alex a while to text back. Maybe they were really into their game.

Just as I was about to put my phone down, it vibrated, to let me know that I got a message.

 

Day 1: If it's gonna hurt my feelings, I don't wanna know.

Me: Nah. Nun like that.

Day 1: Ok.

Day 1: What's up?

Me: Is Sev missing a car?

Day 1: Not that I know of. I'll ask him when he comes back.

Me: Where is Sev?

Me: oh & ask Sae-Sae.

Day 1: idk where he went but he's been gone for hours.

Day 1: I did. He doesn't know either. y?

Me: Jae said that Jumin crashed 1 of Sev's cars. I wanted to see if it's true.

Day 1: What? o.o When?

Me: idk.

Day 1: Now I wanna know. lol. Enjoy your date, I'll text you when Seven gets here.

Me: kk.

I put my phone back into my purse. By the time i looked back up, we arrived at a pretty upscale looking restaurant. Jumin parked close to one of the windows an hopped out. He opened the door for me and held my hand. We both walked into the crowded spot.

''Wow.'' I said looking around. It was the picture of elegance. There was even a live band playing classical music.

''Reservation under Han.'' Jumin spoke to the woman dressed as a butler at a podium. The talked for a little bit in Korean before we were lead upstairs. It was darker but more quiet. there was less people here. the lady took us outside on the patio over looking the city.

''Order whatever you want.'' Jumin picked up the menu and opened it, scanning it. I looked down at the menu and then back to Jumin.

''I can't read this, Jumin.'' I huffed. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, like he was confused.

''No?'' He said.

''Remember Alex had to translate for me.''

''I apologize.'' He chuckled. ''Do you just want a steak then?''

''No. I wanna try something new. Are these dumplings?'' I pointed to a picture in the far corner of the menu. Jumin leaned over the table so that he could see the picture.

'' Yes. It's called Man Doo Gook. It's a dumpling soup.'' Jumin nodded.

''I wanna taste it.''

''Very well, my dear.'' Jumin smiled and waved a waitress down.


	15. Beach Trip

Alexandria

I walked out of Seven's room yawning to see Saeran sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I looked into the kitchen and there was a long haired woman in a maid's costume cooking. Saeran look up at me, embarrassed.

'Is that Seven?' I mouthed to him.

'Yes. He does this every morning.' He mouthed back, shaking his head.

'Why?' I raised an eyebrow in concern and walked towards him. He put down the newspaper and rubbed his temples.

''I don't know. He just does.'' He sighed and sipped his coffee. I pulled out the chair that was across from him and sat down, giggling.

''I see your hair turned back.'' I pointed atop his head. He grabbed a strand that hung in front of his face and twisted it between his fingers.

''I am glad.''

''Why?''

''You had mistaken me for my brother, if you recall.'' Saeran turned slightly red as he said it.

''Right.'' I said, hoping that he wasn't going to bring that back up.

''Good morning, Master.'' Seven changed his voice to a high pitched one and bowed slightly to Saeran. The younger boy sighed exasperatedly. Seven placed a plate in front of him. He then turned to me.

''Good morning, Mistress.'' He flashed a smile to me as he bowed. He placed a full plate and a cup of tea in front of me. The plate had pancakes, sausages, eggs, and rice on it. 

''Thank you, Seven.'' I giggled as I picked up the tea cup and placed it to my lips. Seven's smiled faded for a second before coming back again.

''I think you are confused, Mistress, My name is Mary.''

''Im sorry , I forgot.'' 

''Please don't encourage it, Alexandria.'' Saeran placed a fork full of rice into his mouth.

''Mary, when will Seven be back?'' I asked as I started cutting my pancakes.

''Master Saeyoung is in the bathroom. I will fetch him for you.'' Seven smiled ,as he walked into the bathroom. I laughed then looked to Saeran.

''Does he really do this every morning?'' I asked.

''Yes. Every. single.morning.'' 

''I think it's cute.'' I giggled.

''Of course you do.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I gasped in fake offense. Saeran looked at me quickly before looking back down at his food.

''My brother likes you and it's obvious you feel the same. Why wouldn't you think that his foolish antics were cute?''He said bluntly, seemingly unbothered by what he was saying. I blushed slightly.

''Point taken.''

''Mmmhmm.''

''Yo! Good Morning~!'' Seven walked out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around his neck. He went to the oven , grabbed the plate, and walked back to the table to Saeran and I.

''Mornin' Seven!''

''So, anyway, did you get a text from Zen this morning?'' Seven leaned towards me and kissed my cheek.

''No. What did he say?''

''He said something about Jumin wanting to go to the beach. I said 'heck yeah' Im down.''

''Jumin wants to go? That sounds more like Nikki.'' I giggled.

''I said the same thing.'' Seven nodded to me, stuffing his face full of food.

''Saeran, would you like to go?'' I smiled slightly at the white haired boy. Saeran looked at me with wide eyes as though he was shocked that I was asking him.

''Me?''

''Duh. who else?'' Saeran blushed lightly before looking way from me.

''I suppose.''

''Great! What time are we supposed to be leaving , Seven?''

''Actually, now.'' Seven laughed. 

....

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as we unloaded Seven's car. The salty smell of sea water filled my nose as I took a deep breath. I was so excited. I just loved swimming. I had my hair up in a ponytail, with a big, black, floppy sunhat, dark sunglasses, a large white shirt that came down to my knees, and purple sandals. I held on tightly to the picnic basket, barely holding in how excited I was.

''Xan, I just wanna say for the record, you can't swim in that.'' Seven walked up to me with a large umbrella in one hand and several blankets in the other hand. I blushed and tried not to stare at him. He was shirtless, showing off his toned chest and abs. He wore red and yellow swim trunks, red flip flops , his cross necklace , and dark aviator sunglasses. 

''My swim suit is under this.'' I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the collar of the shirt down so that he could see the strap of my bathing suit. He replied with a chuckle before looking over his shoulder towards his open trunk.

''Are you alright, bro?'' 

''Yes.'' Saeran replied closing the trunk and walking to our position in front of the car. He was carrying a smaller bag on his shoulder, a tackle box, and two fishing poles. Saeran was wearing dark sunglasses like his brother, a dark red tank top that showed off his tattoos, black and white swim trunks, and dark red flipflops.

''Let's go find everyone then!'' I said, taking off my sandals and walking on the sandy beach. The sun baked sand felt so good on the bottom of my feet as I jogged slightly.

''Hey!'' I looked further down the beach and saw Monique, on a large beach towel under a large blue and white umbrella, waving to me. I jogged over to her and gave her a hug. Now I could see what she had on. She had a large red shawl wrapped around her, her afro out with a braided crown, and no shoes on.

''Best vacation ever, yeah?'' I said as I released the larger female. 

''Oh hell yeah!'' She grinned. She then took a step back and looked at me up and down, curling her face up in disgust.

''What are you wearing?''

''What's wrong with this?'' I said twirling around on my heels.

''Your swim suit better be up under there.'' She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

''And if it's not?'' I challenged.

''I already have a back up..'' She smirked then turned to Seven and Saeran who was just now walking up. Monique hopped up and almost jumped into Seven's arms.

''Hey bestfriend~!'' She squeezed the red haired male, causing him to drop what he was holding. 

''Bestie! Hey! Hey!'' He squeezed her back and slightly lifted her off of the ground. She giggled as Seven placed her gently on the ground. Saeran walked beside me and grabbed the back of my shirt slightly. I looked at him. He was seemingly uncomfortable with the whole being around people that he didn't know thing. Poor baby. I thought that coming out with us would help with his social anxiety.

''Monique, this is Seven's lil brother...'' I said, getting her attention. Monique turned to me and smiled.

''Saeran!'' Monique interrupted. I frowned as she held out her arms , inviting him to hug her. She knew as well as I did, that he wasn't a touchy kind of person. He tilted his head like a little puppy, it was kind of cute. ''Hi! Nice to meet you!''

''Do I know you?'' He replied bluntly, squeezing my shirt tighter. I gave him a slight nudge with my elbow. He growled slightly at me before shaking his head.

''Sorry.'' He whispered before looking back to Monique. ''Nice to meet you too.''

''Bring it in!'' She inched closer to him, her arms still spread out wide. Saearan looked at me with a questioning look on his face, I couldn't help but to smirk at the whole situation. 

''Bring what in?'' He questioned. Obviously still wondering how this new female knew him. I gently patted his shoulder as Seven laughed.

''She means give her a hug, bro.'' He was setting up our spot next to where Monique was. 

''Oh. I'd rather not.'' he replied, shaking his head. 

''Fine then, be like that!'' Monique pouted ''I'll just take it.''

''You will not.'' He took a step back behind me, as if he wanted me to protect him from the larger teen. Although Im sure that was not the case. Im positive that Saeran was just trying to keep himself from hitting her.

''Just leave him alone.'' I said, placing my hand out to cease her advances. ''You know he doesn't like people touching him.''

''But he's touching you!'' She pointed to where Saeran was gripping my shirt. He blushed and quickly let go of it.

''Ladies, I'm still here you know.'' Seven said walking to us. Monique pouted again then turned to Seven and gave him a high five.

''That's my bestie.'' She laughed. Saeran and I walked to where Seven sat the blanket and sat down. Monique and Seven soon followed.

''Where's Jumin?'' Seven asked , taking off his shoes and digging his toes into the warm sand.

''He went to see about drinks.'' Monique replied applying sunscreen to her arms and legs. ''After he and Zen got to arguing about nothing.''

While Seven and Monique chatted away, I reached into the bag that Saeran had and pulled out my own sunscreen. Saeran was extremely quiet as he watched other people play on the beach and in the water.

''Are you okay?'' I nudged his back gently with the bottom of the sunscreen bottle. He jumped slightly before turning around to face me.

''What's so fun about this?'' He motioned to the large body of water.

''It's relaxing.'' I responded, wiping the sunscreen on my face. ''At least to me it is. Im not sure about anyone else.''

''Looks annoying.'' He grunted. I gave him a small smile.

''Looks can be deceiving, honey.'' I offered the male some of the sun lotion. He looked at it then back to me.

''What is that for?''

''To keep you from lookin' like a lobster.'' I giggled.

''You can turn red?'' He genuinely looked shocked.

''No but I can get darker. If I get sun burned , I'd look like a tire.'' I joked. He still looked confused.

''I'm kidding but I will actually get darker and you'll turn red. Trust me, it's painful. Here.'' I pushed the white bottle in his hands. He took it and started to rub it on his arms and legs.

''Should I put it on my face like you did?'' He asked.

''Absolutely.''

''Thank you.'' He blushed as he placed it on his face. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

''For what?'' 

''....Inviting me.'' 

''Oh psh.'' I flipped my hand dismissively at him. ''No need for that. You should have fun just like we do.''

''...I-I just didn't know if they would want me around.'' His aqua eyes looked straight at me. I could tell that he was sincere in his words.

''Trust me, Saeran, they forgive you for everything. They don't blame you for a thing.''

''I see. Do you hate me?'' 

''Nah. I don't have a reason to. Everything that happened wasn't all your fault. Cheer up, Honey. Smile for once in your life and be happy. We all care about you.''

''I..'' He blushed and gave me a small smile.

''There we go!'' I cheered, clapping my hands. Seven clapped as well. I laughed knowing that he had no idea why I was clapping.

''Saeyoung, why are you clapping?'' Saeran turned his head towards his brother. Seven flashed a big smile and shrugged.

'' Xan is clapping so I was clapping too.'' I could hear Nikki laughing.

''Hey Alexandria, you're here.'' Zen walked up to us with Jumin , Jaehee, and Yoosung in tow.

''Hey guys.'' I waved to them. Zen paused as he stood in front of Saeran, who was avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

''Hi. Saeran, right?'' Zen sat on the blanket next to him. Saeran nodded , still avoiding eye contact with the silver haired man. Yoosung slid on the other side of the blanket next to me.

''Seven's brother, right?'' Yoosung looked at me, pointing a finger at Saeran who had his back to us.

''Yup.'' I nodded. Zen gave Saeran a soft pat on the back.

''Glad you could join us.'' Zen gave his bright movie star smile. I could see Saeran jump, a light pink blush across his face. 

''Yeah! It's awesome you came!'' Yoosung added in.

''Really?'' Saeran replied finally turning around to look at everyone. His eyes became glossy as he took in the people surrounding him.

''Of course. You are a member of the RFA after all.'' Jaehee gave him a soft smile.

''...I am?'' He pointed to himself.

''Yes.'' Jumin confirmed, nodding to the white haired teen. Saeran looked at all the smiling faces around him. Im sure he felt the love around him because I sure did. He suddenly hopped up and ran up the beach towards the showers.

''Saeran!'' I called out to him. I was honestly worried.

''Is he okay?'' Yoosung watched him run away.

''I'm not sure.'' I replied, shaking my head.

''He's fine!'' Seven said. ''He just thought that everyone hated him.

''Still?'' Monique added in. ''He doesn't know that we forgive him?''

''Apparently not.'' Jaehee said.

''What a shame. He's still stuck in his own head.'' Jumin grunted, standing up and dusting sand off of his shorts.

''That's so sad!'' Yoosung whined. ''I feel so bad for him.''

''I agree. Maybe we should invite him out more often?'' Zen said

''I'm going to go check on him.'' I stood up and stretched. I then followed Saeran's footprints up the beach. 

I searched for a couple of minutes before I finally found him in a secluded picnic spot in the woods. He was sitting atop a picnic table with his hugging his knees with his head on top of his arms. I could hear soft crying coming from him. I eased my way towards him, making sure not to trip over any of the broken branches laying on the ground. I climbed atop the table next to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

''Are you okay , hun?'' 

''Just leave me alone.'' He replied, not lifting his head up. I couldn't help but feel bad. Sure, he did bad things in his past, but everyone deserves forgiveness, right? 

''What's wrong?'' 

''I said leave me alone.''

''Not until you tell me what's wrong.'' I said defiantly. 

''Damn, you're persistent.'' He sighed before lifting his head up to look at me. His aqua eyes were red and puffy. He sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

''I am. Now, tell me what's up.''

''.....How can they be so nice to me?'' He finally gave me the answer I was looking for. He honestly looked upset.

''Why not?''

''After everything. Especially you. I said so many mean things to you and you still are so nice to me. Why? Is this your way of punishing me?''

''No one is punishing you, Honey.'' 

''..I just don't get it!'' Tears starting rushing down his cheeks as he started to tug on his hair. ''Why?''

Feeling tears starting to build up in my own eyes, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. I had no idea how to comfort people because I was normally the one who needed to be comforted, so I just did what I always wanted people to do to me. I expected him to fight, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist, placed his head in my neck, and started to cry. 

''It's okay. Let it out.'' I rubbed his back as I cried with him. What can I say? I'm an empathetic person.

''...Seayoung is blessed to have you.'' He whimpered out.

''I am your friend too...''

''T-Thank you.''

We sat embracing each other, completely silent. The only sounds were his soft sniffling and the birds chirping. It felt so odd , seeing him so open. This is not the Saeran that I'm used to seeing. He's normally so quiet and extremely untrusting of everyone besides Seven, that is. Somehow, someway, he's opening up to me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Saeran sit up.

''We should head back now.'' He said, wiping his eyes and acting like nothing ever happened. I looked at his face. His face was red and puffy. His blue eyes staring at the ground.

''Are you sure, you're okay?'' I managed to say. He nodded while hopping off of the table. He then looked up to me and held his hand out, with a small smile on his face.

''Let's go.''

We walked out from the picnic area, hand in hand. When we made it back to the vendor area near the beach, Monique met us. Her face showing worry. Saeran spotted her and let go of my hand.

''Are you two okay?'' She said.

''Yeah.'' I nodded. ''Right, Honey?''

Saeran looked at me then to Monique. I don't know what he was thinking right now.

''Yes. Im fine.''

''Good! Let's go swimming.'' She smiled . Just as we were walking back to the rest of my friends, I felt my phone vibrate in my swim top. I stopped and pulled it out.

''Is something wrong?'' Saeran stopped beside me.

''Im fine. Im gonna take this call and catch up in a bit.'' I smiled and ruffled his hair. He nodded then followed Monique back to their spot. My smile faded as I answered the phone.

''Hello?'' I tried to sound as cheery as possible.

''Why haven't you called me?'' My boyfriend's deep voice came from the other line.

''Im sorry. It kinda slipped my mind.'' I replied. I wasn't lying.

''Who are you giving my time to?''

''Noone. I just forgot.'' I honestly didn't feel like arguing with him. I wanted this phone call to be short and easy.

''Yeah, right. Where are you?''

''At the beach.''

''I know you didn't go alone. Who with you?''

''Monique and the crew that I was with the other night.'' I sighed. So much for avoiding arguments.

''Did you fuck that dude who was with you?''

''Who? Seven? Hell No. That's my best friend.''

''I'm sure you fucked him. You were drunk around him.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I tried not to yell at him. He always assumes that Im fucking every dude that Im friends with.

''You know what I'm sayin' Alexandria. You get feaky ass fuck when you drunk and Im sure you threw that pussy at him.'' L said, smug as ever.

''You know I didn't! Why would you say that? You're such an asshole.'' I felt myself getting angry. He didn't have to say any of that.

''Whatever, I'll be that. You can just find yourself a new nigga. You aint finna bring me no disease cuz you wanna be a lil thot.''

''What?'' I could feel myself tear up. Did he really just break up with me?

''You heard me. Now you can fuck all the lil Asians that you want. You could stay there if you want. I don't give a fuck. Im tired of you lying to me. Im done, Alexandria.''

''...You're breaking up with me?'' I ignored everything else he said.

''Y'know for a smart girl, you say some dumb shit. Yes, stupid. Now get off my phone.'' That was the last thing that I heard L say before he hung up the phone in my face. I stood there, dumbfounded, tears in my eyes.

''Yo Xan!'' I heard Seven call me from down the beach. I looked and saw him and Zen standing on the shoreline holding Yoosung in the air. The little blond boy was struggling to get free.

''Come help us throw Yoosung in the water!''

''No! Put me down! I can't swim!'' Yoosung said, distressed. I smiled and wiped my tears away. Im gonna enjoy the rest of the day, I'll deal with what just happened later.

''You gone learn today!'' I yelled running to the shore to meet my friends.


	16. Depression and It's Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self Harm

I stared at the window, watching the sunlight bleed through the blinds in my room. It was daylight already and I haven't been to sleep since I came here two days ago. I have literally laid in my bed for two days. The feeling to do anything was completely stunted after what L said to me . I didn't want to eat, sleep, or leave my bed. Of course, I was tired but my mind wouldn't let it happen.

Jihyun came to check on me since I have been back but I ignored him. I didn't wanna talk to anyone. I even ignored my phone that was still on the floor by the door. I didn't even care if it was broken or not. Although, Im sure I have a lot of missed calls and texts. I just couldn't pull myself to get it.

I slowly sat up in my bed. The feeling came back to my mind again. I sighed and reached to the nightstand beside me. With a shaky hand, I opened the drawer and pulled out my prize; a sharp razor blade. I closed by eyes tightly before sliding the blade across my inner forearm. I bit my lip in pain as I could feel my skin give way and blood running down. I sighed feeling the burning feeling that I have associated with cutting. It's not a good feeling at all but I felt as if noone could hurt me as much as I could hurt myself.

''This is what I deserve. This is what I deserve. This is what I deserve...'' I repeated the same lie over and over again to myself. Sure, I knew it wasn't true but it's what I believed. Who was going to tell me any different?

''Xan?'' A knock on my door startled me, causing me to jump and cut myself quicker than I anticipated. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. There was only one person who called me that.

''Xan, I know you're in there! Open the door.'' Seven said, jiggling the doorknob. I ignored him and went back to my dirty deed. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and placed the blade against my wrist. Just as I was about to apply pressure, Seven busted through the door, causing me to drop the blade on the floor. He then closed the door behind him.

''Xan , I have been calling....'' He stopped mid sentence and watched me try to cover my bloody arm up. His mouth a gap as he analyzed the situation. It didn't take long for him to realize what I had done.

''No...'' He said running over to me and dropping to his knees.

''Go..away...'' Was all I was able to muster out. He looked up at me with tears in his golden eyes.

''Why Xan? Why?'' He gently grabbed my arm and held it up so he could see it better. I didn't know what to do. He looked like his heart broke into a million pieces. The look in his eyes made me burst out into tears. He looked so hurt and disappointed in me.

''...It's nothing.'' I said , as he wrapped my arm in a handkerchief from my nightstand. He held on to my arm as he sat on the bed next to me.

''You don't have to do this, Alexandria.'' He pulled me into a hug. My heart was furiously beating in my chest. The only time that Seven has called me by my full name was when we first started talking in the messenger and that was when we barely knew each other.

The older Choi twin then let me go and rolled up both of his sleeves and showed me his inner arms. I was shocked to see that he had many healed scars. His arms were striped like mine. I looked up to him.

''I know how you feel.'' He started , tracing the scars on his arm with his finger. ''When life got the best of me and I lost all hope of finding Saeran, I starting doing it too.''

He then reached over and grabbed the hand of the arm that I had just cut. Seven gave my hand a tight squeeze.

''But it's only a temporary relief from reality. I've learned that it has to get worse before it gets better.''

''What made you stop?'' I sniffled.

''You.''

''Me?''

''Yeah. I never had a reason before you. I had given up all hope of ever being happy. Until you came along, that is. You were an angel sent by God. You saved me from myself.''

''Im nothing special...''

''When are you going to stop short selling yourself? You are more than what you think.''

''..I don't know.''

''Are there more?'' Seven's expression turned serious. I looked to him then to my arm and nodded slowly.

''Show me.'' He commanded. I looked at him , to see if he was serious about it. I mean, I knew he was but I just wanted to see if for myself. He was crying. He was staring at me, waiting for my response, and crying. I starting to cry myself as I pulled my legs from under the cover to show him. I also held out my arms so he could see them too.

I wasn't ashamed while cutting myself but Seven's face made me so upset. I was embarrassed that I had been caught. I felt as if my biggest secret had been revealed to the world and I couldn't do anything to change it. I closed my eyes. That was the only thing I could think to do in this situation.

I soon felt the weight of the bed shift, which meant that Seven moved. What was he doing? As much as I wanted to know, I couldn't bring myself to look at him again. The look of pure disappointment on his face was too much. The bed went down by my legs and I felt Seven's warm hands on my legs. Then I felt his lips placing soft kisses on them.

I felt a warm fuzzy jolt through my body, as I opened my eyes and watched him. He was kissing the scars on my legs. His warm tears dripping on my leg as he worked his way up. I blushed. He was so gentle, massaging my calf as he kissed my thighs as well.

''Seven...'' I moaned, uncontrollably. I knew I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this but I couldn't help it. It felt so good. He then stopped and sat up next to me and grabbed my arms.. He proceeded to give them the same treatment. When he was finished, he placed both of his hands on my face, and brought our foreheads together.

''Make me a promise.'' Seven said to me.

''Yes?''

''Promise that you'll never do this again. You could have killed yourself. I can't do this without you.'' He was slowly stroking my cheek with the pads of his thumb. I couldn't do anything but nod.

''Please? I need to hear you say it.''

''I promise.''


	17. Fireworks

Nikki

 

Today was the last day that we were going to be in Korea. This time tomorrow morning, we'll be on our way home. It was kinda bitter sweet. I had so much fun with the guys that I almost didn't wanna go but I missed Malachi.

I turned over on the soft California king bed to see Jumin laying next to me. His face bathed in the gentle glow of the sun. His pale skin shined like a porcelain doll. He looked so peaceful. I was a little shocked considering that normally when I wake up, he wouldn't be there.

Right as I was studying him, his eyes fluttered open. I jumped from surprise.

''Good Morning, Love.'' He yawned.

''Mornin' Sweets.'' I sighed.

''Is there something wrong?'' He sat up using his arm as support, his brows raised in concern.

''I lowkey don't wanna go.'' I giggled a bit.

''Lowkey? I'm not sure I follow you.''

 

......

 

Im pretty sure the night came a whole lot faster than normal. I think that was it's way of saying that it didn't care about my feelings at all. Either way, it sucked.

''There's a blind fold in the glove compartment. Put it on.'' Jumin said , sliding into the back seat with me. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie with cats decorated all over it in various poses. A black sweater vest, black slacks, and brown dress shoes. This was the most casual that I have ever seen him dress and it was kinda cute.

''Uh Why?''

''It's a surprise.'' He chuckled as I pulled the blindfold out.

''Umm Okay?'' I did as I was told. Sure, I didn't understand it but I trusted him. Jumin had been acting all weird since this morning. Maybe he didn't know how to express how he felt about me leaving. The last thing that he told me to do was dress up.

''Ready?'' Jumin took my hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

''As ready as I'll ever be.''

''Good. Driver Kim go ahead.''

''Yes sir.'' Driver Kim replied, starting the stretch limo.

''Where are we going?'' I said, nervous that he was taking me to some weird place like a underground BDSM dungeon. Although, that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

''As I said before, It's a surprise.''

''Ugh.'' I replied. Apparently he was not going to give me a direct answer.

''Don't be frustrated with me, Love. I promise you'll enjoy this .'' He whispered into my ear as he slowly began to stroke my cheek. I still could feel the heat from his touch even after he removed his hand.

.....

''Surprise!'' A chorus of cheers erupted from in front of me as Jumin removed my blind fold. My eyes sparkled with excitement as I scanned the scene in front of me. There were decorations lined the entire venue. The tabled were filled with food and bottles of what I assumed to be wines.

''What is this?'' I grinned and turned to Jumin who had a satisfied smirk plastered onto his face.

''It's a surprise party for you and Alexandria.'' He nodded at me.

''You guys did all of this?''

''Well Jaehee and I did most of the work but Jumin and Yoosung helped too.'' Zen said proudly. Yoosung 's face turned into one of offense and he glared at Zen for obviously taking credit fro something that he didn't do.

''Speaking of Alex, where is she?'' I asked once I noticed that she wasn't there.

''That's a good question.'' Jumin agreed .''I don't see Saeyoung either.''

'' I have no idea where they are, I told him to be here at 8 sharp.'' Jaehee said scanning her phone as if it contained an answer to the lingering question.

''This party is for Alexandria too. Why would Seven have her be late?'' Zen sighed and ran his fingers to his silver hair.

''That sounds just like him.'' I giggled. ''But now that you mentioned it, I haven't heard from Alex all day.''

''Has anyone talked to Saeyoung?'' Jumin asked.

''Last time I talked to him was early this morning and he was shopping for decorations.'' Jaehee sighed. I knew she was frustrated even though the RFA party wasn't going on , I was sure that it took a lot of time and effort to help organize this small party for me and Alex.

''Hmm. That is really odd.'' Jumin placed his hand on his chin in a thinking manner. ''I would hate to start the party with out them.''

''Someone should call.'' zen proposed.

''I'll do it!'' Yoosung said pulling out his yellow and black flip phone out of his pocked. He dialed a number before placing it to his ear. After a few moments, he closed it with a deep sigh.

''I assume no answer?'' I said

''Yeah, It went straight to voicemail.''

I stepped forward so that I could further see the decorations. Silvery stars hung from the ceiling. It was almost like a spaced and Paris theme going on. I wonder who's idea was that? Maybe Sev was able to convince them to do something space related since he and Alex both love things like that. I can also see that they tried to include things that both of us would enjoy.

''This looks so amazing you guys thanks.'' I beamed so happy that they wold go through the effort of doing something so amazing for simple girls like us. I was just expecting something like me and Jumin hanging out until it was time for me to go and all of the members coming to see us off but this is even better than that .I am really glad that they did this .

''We couldn't just let our girls go back home without showing you guys a good time , now could we?'' Zen smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

''Yeah! We wanted to show you how much we care about you guys.'' Yoosung chimed in, joining the hug. When we released from the hug that door behind us opened with a loud creak

We turned our attention to the door, only to see Saeran walking in with a bunch of colorfully wrapped boxed in his arms. He was dressed in a beige sweater with red triangles on the chest, that came off of both of his shoulders, red skinny jeans and black combat boots.

''Sae-sae!'' I giggled. Saeran looked over to me and nodded slightly before walking to Jumin who seemed to be expecting him.

''Where do you want these?'' Saeran said in a monotone voice. Jumin turned to Jaehee who walked towards them.

''This way , Saeran.'' She lead him to a large table in the very back that was covered in gifts. He quietly followed the petite woman.

''So that means Sev and Alex are here too?'' I spoke.

''I'm sure it's safe to assume that.'' Jumin nodded in agreement with me. Saeran walked back to join us .

''Is Sev with you?'' I asked

''No.'' He said bluntly

''Then where is he?''

''I don't know. I left before they did. Jumin called and asked me to pick up those gifts.'' He said, pointing a thumb to the table in the back.

''Did he say anything before you left?'' Yoosung added

''No. They were still asleep.''

''That sounds just like Alex. She'd sleep her whole life away.'' I laughed.

''Why are they still asleep this late?'' Jaehee questioned.

''I meant this morning. I left at 7.'' Saeran replied.

''Why so early?'' I was curious. That means he has been awake for 12 plus hours.

''Why so many questions?'' Saeran snapped back. Silence over took the room before Jumin broke it.

''Saeran, We just want to know where Saeyoung and the guest of honor is.''

''I told you that I don't know. One of you call them.'' Saeran crossed his arms, visibly irritated at the barrage of questions.

''I did. It went straight to voice mail.'' Yoosung said.

''Did you call Alexandria?'' Saeran replied.

''Well, no.'' Yoosung shook his head ''I mean they're together, aren't they?''

Sarean sighed ,pulled out his phone, and walked towards the back door. We all watched as he seemed to be talking to someone on the other line.After a few moments, He rolled his eyes and placed his phone back into his pocket.

''They're outside.'' He said, walking to the door and opening it. We were greeted by the rushing sound of rain. We didn't even notice that it started raining. I guess Sev didn't either because he and Alex were soaked when they walked in. She was glaring at him as Saeran closed the door behind them.

''Nice weather , right guys?'' Sev rubbed his wet hair.

''You're late and You're dripping water everywhere.'' Jaehee said, rubbing her temples. ''Did you not pay attention to the news?''

''What? Of course, I did.'' Sev grinned

''I'm so sorry about your clothes, Alexandria.'' Jaehee looked at my cousin sympathetically. Alex twisted her hair to get the extra water out of it.

''It's no big deal.'' She smiled at the short haired woman. ''Seven knew it was gonna rain. I don't mind it raining.''

''Then why d you look so pissed at Sev?'' I chimed in. She narrowed her eyes at me and turned around so that we could see her back. It was covered in fresh mud

''Because this jack hole pushed me into mud and then drove away. Then came back and told me that I was gonna have to walk because he didn't want me 'getting his baby dirty'.'' She pointed a thumb at Sev, who was laughing.

''You should have seen her face, She looked so mad.'' Sev said through his laughter.

''Fuck off.'' She snapped.

''Anyway, I brought some clothes for you. They're in the back.'' Sev patted her on the back. He wiped the mud on his hand on her shoulder which made Alex jump at him.

''It better not be anything stupid either.'' She growled as she stomped off into the back room. ''Sorry about the mud, Jaehee.'' She said while closing the door behind her.

''Why would you do that, Saeyoung?'' Saeran spoke up , glaring at his older brother.

''Just a little fun. No big deal.'' Sev shrugged

''You're an idiot. What are you going to do about your clothes?''

''I'm going to change too when Xan gets done. Then we can get this party started!'' he happily shouted.

I helped Jaehee and Yoosung clean up the water and mud while Zen set up the DJ booth and Jumin set out the rest of the glasses on the tables. saeran was tanding on a latter in the back adjusting the lights. when we were finished alex came out of the back room. i couldn't help but stare as she walked out. one reason was that sev was right behind her tying a blind fold over her eyes.

Alex was wearing a black fish netted shirt, red and black split colored pants with diamonds on the hips, and black and white chucks. Sev complimented her outfit by wearing a white sweatshirt with red diamonds on the chest, torn black skinny jeans , and black combat boots. it seemed like Sev wanted him , Alex, and Sae-Sae to match. It was really cute.

''Seven take this off, I already know what it looks like.'' Alex grunted as Sev tightened the blindfold. He then looked over at Jumin and gave him a small nod to which Jumin returned as if it was a secret code between them.

Jumin placed the final glass down then approached me, his blindfold in hand. I took a deep breath as he stood in front of me and gently wrapped the red cloth over my eyes. Once it was tied, he placed a soft kiss on my nose before gently pushing on my back. I heard shuffling and then a creak that sounded like a cart.

''Everyone ready?'' I heard Sev say from beside me. 

''One...two..three!'' He counted out as Jumin quickly removed the blindfold.

''Surprise!'' I heard the same chorus from before and was greeted by a large cake sitting on a cart in front of me. I looked to Alex who was standing beside me. Sev had his hands lovingly on her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes as she glanced at all of the RFA members.

''...What?'' Alex finally said. ''You did...all of this?''

''We all pitched in.'' Sev draped his arm around her neck and gave her a smile.

Saeran walked to the back of the room and flipped a switch that caused the room to go dark for a few seconds only to be replaced by bright colored lights. The star decorations started to shimmer as they started to rise and fall from the ceiling. The moon decoration above the DJ booth started to slowly rotate. There was an Eiffel Tower statute near us that lit up like a Christmas tree.

I smiled even bigger seeing the entire scene completely different from when we first arrived. In front of us, was a large three tier cake. Half of it was dark blue with a space theme on it and the other half was pink with a lolita theme. On top was a mini tower with a crescent moon sitting above it.

''This is awesome!'' Alex turned to Sev and gave him a big hug. Without hesitation he spun her around and squeezed her back.

''I'm so happy you like it, Xan.'' He grinned proudly. ''Now let's get this party started!''

...

I swear I didn't know that they could party this much. It was so much fun. Now were chilling on the roof of the club, enjoying the starry filled sky. The top was decorated like a cabana with lights streamed across the support pillars.

I was sitting with Jumin in one of the beach chairs that lined the area.

''This was so much fun, babe. Thank you.'' I took a sip for the fruit punch and sighed. It was a beautiful end to a wonderful trip.

''I have a proposition for you, Nikki.'' Jumin suddenly spoke , sitting up.

''Oh?'' I responded, turning my attention to the older man.

''Yes. If you would like to leave tomorrow night instead of in the morning, I can take you both home on my private jet.'' He said.

''What? Really?'' I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

''I'll take that as a 'yes'.'' Jumin chuckled, returning my hug.

A loud explosion made me jump into Jumin's lap. It sounded like gunshots. We both looked towards the sky to see fireworks in various shapes and colors. Some were shaped like cats, others were shaped like rocket ships. I was in awe as I stared at the beautiful lights.

''That has to be Saeyoung's doing.'' Jumin said, his head on my shoulder.

''Of course.'' I beamed in happiness. I saw my name show up in bright pink lights and also Alex's name in purple.

''Before the excitement dies down, I have an announcement.'' Jaehee walked to the center of the rooftop and tapped her champagne glass. Jumin slid me out of his lap and joined her, grabbing three colorfully wrapped boxes from the table. I recognize them as the ones that Saeran brought earlier.

''Nikki, Alexandria, and Saeran, if you would join us, please.'' Jumin's voice echoed.

''Me?'' Saeran asked from Alexandria's side.

''Yes. Come up here.'' Jaehee smiled.

The three of us stood in front of them. Jaehee began to give out the boxes. The pink one was for me, the yellow one for Saeran , and the green one for Alexandria. We all examined them , trying to figure out what was inside.

''Before you open them, I want to say something. '' Jaehee cleared her throat. ''Thank you for everything that you have done for the RFA. ''

''Yes. We want to officially welcome you to our family.'' Jumin gave us a smile.

''What?'' I looked down at the box in my hands and quickly opened it. Inside, was an RFA badge, an RFA pin, and a small booklet. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy.

''T-Thank You.'' I heard Saeran whisper. Jumin walked to the pink haired boy and shook his hand.


	18. Surprise After Surprise

Nikki

 

''That's the last one!'' I called out, as the pilot loaded my suitcase into the bottom of the jet. It was time to leave back to America and we were loading up Jumin's private jet to head back home.

I climbed into the Jet, with Jumin helping me up. Everyone seemed bright eyed, all except for Seven, who seemed to be still bothered from yesterday. I decided to leave it alone. Maybe it'll be something that he'll talk about whenever he is ready.

''I have something good!'' Yoosung yelled out, excitement in his sparkling violet eyes.

''What is it?'' Zen looked up from the book in his lap. Others turned their attention to the blond , younger boy, to hear the announcement.

''I got accepted into the University of Alabama at Birmingham!'' Yoosung grinned, showing us the acceptance letter in his email.

''Congrats.'' Zen cheered for the younger man.

''That's a very grown up step, I'm proud of you.'' Jumin replied.

''Just stick to it and you can do it.'' Jaehee congratulated .

''Cheers!'' Alex said, giving him a thumbs up. Saeran, who was sleeping with his head in her lap, looked up. He saw what she was doing and repeated the action, looking at Yoosung while he did it.

I have to admit. I was a little jealous. I wanted Saeran to be close to me like that. I don't know what it is about my cousin that made him open up to her but I wanted it. I wanted to be his friend but he didn't really seem to want to be around anyone but Alex and Sev.

''Guys.'' Yoosung blushed. ''I'm so embarrassed.''

''Don't. You did good.'' Saeran spoke. The entire group gasped and looked to the white haired boy. Even Alex was surprised as she looked at him.

''Saeyoung, is something wrong?'' Zen spoke up.

''No.'' Sev said quickly, distracting himself with something on his phone.


End file.
